Code Geass: Princess of Treason
by Aeretr
Summary: "Terminarias por traicionar al mundo... pero ¿eres capaz de traicionarte a ti mismo?"... una continuación a los eventos del Zero Requiem.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO:**

"_**Siempre observando… en silencio, sin intervenir, ver el ciclo repetirse constantemente…"**_

¡Suzaku… no lo hagas!... te lo suplico…-

La voz de una mujer moría en la tristeza, su tono de suplica se perdía entre los sonidos de la batalla. Su cabello ocultaba parcialmente sus ojos, que miraban destrozados el semblante de aquel hombre.

Sabes muy bien… que no tengo otra opción… lo lamento-

Corto la transmisión, a su lado estaba una jovencita, que con sus pequeñas manos tomo con fuerza la de Suzaku, no decía nada, los ojos de la niña poseían el mismo semblante de aquella mujer con la que hablaba Suzaku, no necesitaba palabras para demostrar su dolor, a pesar de su apariencia sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería aquel hombre.

No te detendré y lo sabes- la dulce vocecita de la niña irrumpió en el caos de la batalla – Posiblemente mueras… - de su rostro corrieron dos tímidas lagrimas.

Lo sé… siempre lo he sabido- la voz de Suzaku se quebró un poco – pero… tampoco deseo morir.-

"_**Vidas que se extinguen y otras que nacen… permaneciendo imperturbable en el tiempo…"**_

Ya no lo entiendo… ¡por que están luchando! – los gritos de Kallen estallaron con rabia – ¡¿Qué piensan obtener de esta destrucción? –

Eso es algo que tu no podrás entender - otra chica contestaba en un tono monocorde – Tu que solo has conocido… ¡el lado brillante de este mundo! –

Kallen se lanzó frenéticamente hacia su oponente, buscando de alguna manera derribar su frame, ella no estaba equivocada, Kallen lo sabía, después de la muerte de Lelouch, siguió con su vida, ajena al dolor, satisfaciendo su propia felicidad, en eso instantes no se sintió tan diferente a él… a Lelouch.

"_**Lazos que se rompen, lazos que se crean… sumida en la soledad… buscando un solo deseo"**_

Nunnally se aferraba a los controles de la cabina como su única vía de salvación, sus manos le dolían por el tremendo esfuerzo, su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, en estos momentos se maldijo mil veces por haber estado encerrada en una jaula de oro llamada inocencia, de haber estado amarrada por una cadena de plata conocida como amor.

Te comprendo hermano…- su voz denotaba cansancio, su corazón se rompía con cada movimiento realizado – Esto era a lo que temías –

Enfrente de ella se encontraba su más terrible enemigo, su más grande pesadilla, a pesar de la increíble belleza de la maquina enemiga, para Nunnally era una abominación, era algo que jamás debió de haberse concebido.

Solo pueden disparar aquellos que están dispuestos a ser disparados… no es así… hermano – la mirada de Nunnally mostraba una tenacidad infinita.

"_**Portando una máscara de indiferencia, pero anhelando algo inalcanzable… amor"**_

¿Por qué?… - la voz de un joven salió por los altavoces de un majestuoso frame negro - … porque estas interfiriendo en mis deseos…-

Su oponente no respondió, a pesar que en todos los aspectos era su enemigo, le admiraba, la fortaleza que poseía, la tenacidad con la que peleaba, __la valentía de oponérsele, de desafiarle, a él que se encontraba en la cima del mundo.

Reconozco tu existencia… - el piloto de frame negro rió de manera sicótica - ven y demuéstrame cual mundo prevalecerá…-

"_**Deseos que colisionan… de aquellos que se aferran a un mañana…"**_

A pesar de la declaración del piloto del frame negro, el piloto del otro frame ni se inmuto, nada en su interior se perturbó, mantenía una calma humanamente anormal, sus ojos miraron fríamente el monitor principal, su enemigo estaba enfrente, aquel que había causado solo dolor y tristeza al mundo.

No me importa que reconozcas mi existencia – la voz del chico subió de tono – ¡lo que no reconoceré es el mundo que deseas!-

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, sacando las espadas que poseían, tras el tremendo choque, el metal de las armas soltaban chispas, buscando la supremacía una frente a la otra.

"_**Almas estigmatizadas por el dolor, llamado… Geass"**_

C.C. observaba con tristeza el campo de batalla, como aquellas personas que fueron tocadas por su mano, se aferraban a desafiar su destino. Se sentía miserable, pequeña ante ellos, volviendo a sentir lo que hacía más de 10 años no había vuelto a vivir.

Un par de brazos le rodearon, una figura fantasmagórica le acompañaba, se sintió aliviada, aquel joven fue capaz romper la cadena del odio, cargar con los pecados del mundo, pero incapaz de evitar que el ciclo se repitiera.

C.C. no dijo nada, entre sus manos estaba la mascará del héroe, era pesada y lo reconocía, sonrió, no era una de sus típicas sonrisas, que eran solo una máscara que ocultaba su miedo, de acercarse a la gente, de sentirse amada y después sumirse en la soledad, era una sonrisa autentica.

- Contéstame…- a pesar de su sonrisa, la voz de C.C. parecía una súplica - ¿Esto era lo querías? –

- No… - la figura solo se limitó a confortarla – solo nos queda confiar…

C.C. solo asintió…


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1: Movimientos de Apertura… el regreso del caballero blanco.**

"_**El estado natural de los hombres no es de paz, sino de guerra; cuando no de guerra abierta, de guerra que puede estallar en cualquier momento." Immanuel Kant. Filósofo alemán.**_

El público gritaba enardecido, eufórico, por lo que estaban observando, una increíble contienda entre dos modernos gladiadores, dos máquinas de guerra, que en tiempos de paz solo sirven para el entretenimiento de las masas, como si de la antigua Roma se tratase, enalteciendo los antiguos preceptos del combate.

De un lado se encontraba un maltrecho Vincent, con las marcas de incontables batallas, pero aún así orgulloso de estar ahí, la mayoría de su armadura era blanca, mientras que algunos adornos eran de color rojo.

Se movía con una gracia singular, danzando al compás de su oponente, pero sin perder la furia, ni el valor que le imprimía su piloto.

Del otro lado se encontraba un reluciente Vanguard con los colores estándar de la guardia real, en su mayoría azul con adornos en dorado, la unidad elite de la Neo Brittanian Kingdom, sin ningún rasguño o daño visible, moviéndose elegantemente en el campo de batalla.

El sonido de las lanzas MVS llenaban el estadio, a cada golpeteo, sacaban más de un suspiro de asombro a los espectadores que por momentos permanecían mudos y que cada vez que ocurría un golpe certero de algunas de las partes gritaban animando a los contendientes.

Observando desde lo alto se encontraba, la soberana del reino, Nunnally Vi Brittania, recién cumplidos sus 25 años, poseía una incomparable belleza, y un aire de inocencia que hacia juego, muchos pensaban que le restaría atractivo, sino por el contrario, más de un hombre había quedado prendado de ella.

A su lado se encontraba un joven, quien ahora era su esposo, Alexander Lindblum quien no desentonaba con la joven reina, de cabello cenizo y unos penetrantes ojos rojos, se deleitaba con el caos de aquel temerario encuentro.

Nunnally al igual que muchos otros, le habían tomado cierto cariño especial a aquel viejo Vincent, ya que a pesar de su estado, había logrado abatir con todos sus oponentes, algunos de sus movimientos le recordaban a los del legendario "Lancelot", de quien solo había visto grabaciones de sus encuentros.

Muy dentro de su mente, se preguntaba qué había ocurrido con su amigo y confidente, Suzaku Kururugi, quien inexplicablemente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando el sonido de un pedazo de metal pesado cayó al suelo.

Increible… eres un hueso duro de roer – una voz distorsionada salió por uno de los altoparlantes del Vanguard – pero creo que la victoria es mía – dijo con suma confianza.

Por el contrario…te estoy agradecido que me tomes en serio – contestó el piloto del ahora manco Vincent.

La situación era poco favorable, el piloto del Vincent lo sabía, se le estaba acabando el tiempo, vio los monitores frente a él, por un lado su Vincent estaba muy dañado, había perdido su brazo izquierdo, en un ataque sorpresivo del Vanguard, el cual había girado sobre su propio eje para evitar una estocada frontal y aprovechando la velocidad inercial logró cortar su brazo, y por otro su filler estaba a menos del 25%, lo cual le daba 15 a 20 minutos de operación.

Dudó por unos instantes, al final decidió lanzarse en una confrontación final, rápidamente tomó su espada MVS restante, fue una suerte no haber utilizado la combinación de ambas, y arremetió en contra de su oponente.

El piloto del Vanguard fue tomado con la guardia baja, y soltó un pequeño grito propio de una chica que se escucho por toda la arena, lo cual hizo que todos los presentes, incluida la reina misma, enmudecieran.

El Vincent se detuvo a escasos metros de su oponente, el piloto se encontraba confundido, confusión que aprovechó el Vanguard para dañarle la cabeza.

Todo había acabado, el grito del anunciador tronó por todo el coliseo, anunciando al Vanguard como el absoluto ganador, la multitud clamaba por su campeón, todos se llevaron una agradable sorpresa, al ver a una pequeña jovencita de no más 1.65 mts altura salir de la cabina en la espalda del Vanguard, con su resplandeciente cabello rubio recogido en un coleta alta y unos vivaces ojos azul celeste.

La chica bajo con la gracia propia de su género, sacando más de un piropo, lo cual enaltecía su propio ego, se acercó lentamente al derrotado oponente, con la curiosidad asomándose por sus ojos, se preguntaba quién sería, una regla establecida para este torneo, era que los pilotos combatirían en total anonimato, abandonado cualquier titulo que poseyeran, ya que se reconocería la habilidad y no la fama.

La chica se imaginaba algún viejo militar veterano, sentía lástima por él, pensaba que sería una vergüenza ser derrotado por una mujer y peor aún por una tan joven.

Pero ella misma se llevó una sorpresa, al ver salir a otro joven de aquel dañado Vincent, su cabello era castaño muy oscuro, sus ojos eran de un gris acerado, su porte atlético propio de los que había recibido entrenamiento militar, bajo de su unidad, mirándola por última vez, su semblante era calmado, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Gracias por todo compañero – el joven acarició el brazo restante de su Vincent.

El anunciador se acercó a ambos, todo el mundo estaba expectante por conocer los nombres de aquellos dos que se batieron en duelo.

Jovencita… su nombre por favor – el anunciante habló por el micrófono

La chica se encontraba ensimismada, admirando a su oponente, en leve rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Ah… perdón… Weinberg… Annabelle Weinberg – la chica mostró una apreciable pena, lo cual hizo que el público estallara en risas y ovaciones.

Otro anunciador se acercó al joven, y antes que este preguntará.

Emil Crowell – el joven dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Emil comenzó a andar hacia los hangares, ignorado el jubilo que se respiraba, en su mente, repasaba lo antes acontecido, había cometido un error, que le costó la victoria, repasaba una de las reglas del torneo, _"Si el frame es dañado en la cabeza o es incapacitado para continuar… automáticamente pierde"_, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de decepción, lucho increíblemente a pesar de que sus posibilidades eran menores, pero logró llegar hasta el final.

Se sentó en una solitaria banca, ajeno a que alguien le observaba, la persona se acercó lentamente a Emil, con la andar propio de un gato.

El joven sintió la presencia de su observante, volteo para encararle, y lo que encontró fue a hombre pasando la mitad de sus treinta, tenía una sonrisa misteriosa, como si se hubiese encontrado lo más interesante del mundo.

El hombre se acomodó los anteojos, y soltó un gesto de aprobación.

Felicidades – aquel sujeto paso su mano por su cabellera grisácea – estas aprobado…-

Perdón – fue lo único que atino a decir Emil, ante la declaración del extraño sujeto.

Por la mente de Emil pasaron dos ideas, la primera era que su acompañante estaba zafado de un tornillo, y la segunda que había algo más de que lo aparentaba.

Emil-kun… no desearías manejar un frame más avanzado que ese viejo Vincent – el hombre no paraba de sonreír – te ofrezco la oportunidad de ser mi devicer de pruebas-

¿Qué?... – Emil preguntó confundido –

Hace un par de días, Emil se encontraba sentado en una solitaria banca, de aquel viejo hangar que utilizó durante el torneo de justas, lamentándose el haber perdido, ahora estaba sentado en primera clase, en un viaje directo a la Zona Administrativa Especial de Japón.

Por la mente de Emil, pasaron brevemente lo hechos ocurridos en los últimos años, ya habían pasado 10 años desde la muerte del 99th Emperador de Brittania, un hecho que marcó profundamente los corazones de las personas, pero principalmente el clima político actual.

Tan solo pasaron un par de años y el caos reino nuevamente en las tierras Britannas, un grupo de nobles, los últimos de su clase, quienes por suerte sobrevivieron a la purga del anterior emperador, decidieron sublevarse del gobierno, más que nada , de Nunnally Vi Brittania, ya que no la consideraban apta para gobernar, así comenzó la "guerra de separación".

Fue un suceso rápido, sin muchas muertes o acontecimientos mayores, aunque se manipuló mucha información y se ocultó la verdad, ya que las heridas de la gran guerra aún no cicatrizaban, las colonias inconformes, se separaron aliándose en una nueva súper nación, Brittain Colony Alliance o BCA para acortar.

Ahora el mundo se encontraba dividido en tres superpotencias, la UFN, quienes representan cerca del 50% del mundo, la BCA 35% y el resto en la Neo Brittania Kingdom (nombre que adoptaron tras su separación como imperio).

Emil, soltó un leve suspiro, el viaje le había agotado, tras salir de sus recuerdos, no pudo evitar notar que Lloyd se acercaba peligrosamente a su lado.

Emil-kun…. Emil-kun… ya estamos llegando… - la voz de Lloyd hizo sobresaltar un poco a Emil –

Si... gracias – contestó el joven de manera tranquila.

El transporte se acercaba, al nuevo aeropuerto de Tokyo, la antigua área 11, fue incapaz de recuperar su viejo nombre, ya que debía de renacer como nación, así que se renombraron como la Zona Administrativa Especial de Japón.

Como un acto de soberanía, permitieron que aquellos britanos que habitaban las zonas civiles, adoptaran la nueva nacionalidad y no discriminarían a nadie según su procedencia.

Lo que más ayudó fue la vocera de la UFN, Kaguya Sumeragi, quien gozaba de gran popularidad entre las personas, y su carisma era tan grande como la de la propia reina, se rumora que actualmente el mundo está regido por señoritas hermosas.

_-Y cubrirían el mundo con dulces y arcoíris… –_ pensó Emil mientras una bizarra imagen de las dos mujeres enfundadas en trajes propios de heroínas mágicas, arrojaban los objetos más lindos al mundo.

Lloyd no pudo evitar escuchar una leve risa provenir de su acompañante, pero simplemente le ignoró.

Tras un breve viaje por taxi, los dos hombres llegaron a una hermosa mansión, en donde anteriormente se encontraba la academia Ashford.

Emil quedó impresionado, era la primera vez, en su vida, que veía tan de cerca una mansión así, Lloyd no hizo más que sonreír, a pesar de la edad de Emil, que era pasado de los 25 años, este se comportaba como un niño pequeño, por la facilidad de impresionarse.

Ambos hombres bajaron de su transporte, y habiéndole pagado al conductor, se encontraron con una comitiva de bienvenida.

Una hermosa mujer se acerco rápidamente hacia Lloyd, Emil no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquella mujer era un regalo del cielo, con un cuerpo de escándalo, uno apasionantes ojos azules, un sedoso cabello rubio y una sonrisa cautivadora.

Lloyd parecía inmune ante ese encanto de mujer, sin embargo recibió sin reprochar aquel apasionado beso que aquella mujer le entregó.

Emil pudo jurar que aquel besó duro más de 5 minutos antes de que se separaran.

Lloyd… que malo eres por qué no me llevaste – la mujer hizo un puchero, tan patético y fingido quien nadie le creería-

Perdón… perdón- a Emil la disculpa le pareció patética – solo fue de entrada por salida… pero te traje un recuerdo –apuntando en dirección de su acompañante mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

El pensamiento en general era que Lloyd Asplund, estaba loco, pero era un genio, y Emil lo comprobó al presentarse hacia un par de días antes, y que sin previo le pidió que fuese un piloto de pruebas, y lo trajo directo sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, pero más aún impresionante era su esposa Milliane o "Milly", quien estrujó al joven como si un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

Lloyd-san… jamás me imaginé que su esposa fuese tan fuerte – el joven dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Ya me lo habían dicho… creo- contesto el hombre sin evitar sonreír.

En resumen, Emil Crowell , había sido contratado por Lloyd Asplund para ser un devicer de una nueva unidad que estaba en desarrollo en la compañía Ashford Heavy Industries & Tecnology, le había hecho vender a un deshuesadero aquel viejo Vincent que había comprado con lo ahorros de su vida y le había hecho tomar un vuelo de más de 12 horas, sin escalas.

Emil no sabía si odiarle o temerle.

Lloyd le dio una rápida visita guiada, a través de su mansión, en la cual aun se sentía las viejas reminiscencias de que alguna vez fue una escuela, ya que conservaron la mayoría de las cosas a petición de Milly.

El viaje se le hizo placentero, Milly contrastaba mucho con la personalidad de Lloyd.

La mujer era agradable, excéntrica, pero agradable, lo cual hizo sacar una sonrisa de gusto al joven Emil.

Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a alguien y a pesar de que Milly lo conoció hace menos de 2 horas, ella le trataba como si se hubiesen conocido de años.

Su paseo termina en lo que en su tiempo fuese el gimnasio, ahora convertido en todo un laboratorio, Emil tenía toda una cara de asombro, podía ver una enorme cantidad de aparatos que en su vida jamás visto.

-Lloyd, cariño, no importa cuántas veces entre- la mujer hizo una pausa – tu laboratorio no deja de impresionarme-

-Querida debes saber que mi genialidad no tiene límites – el hombre contesto con suma arrogancia-

Detrás del trio se escucho un fuerte carraspeo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Lloyd-san debo recordarle que parte de los aparatos fueron construidos por mi esposo y por mí – dijo una voz de mujer detrás de ellos-

Lo siento, Cecile-kun – el científico se excuso mientras se rascaba la nuca –

Ante ellos estaba una joven mujer, con una larga cabellera azul oscuro y unos gentiles ojos celestes, cubierta con una impecable bata de laboratorio, que ocultaba un coqueto conjunto en verde.

Aaah… así que este es el nuevo recluta –la mujer se acerco para inspeccionar a Emil, mientras se colocaba unos encantadores anteojos – bien… parece prometedor.

Emil no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque ya lo había hecho varias veces el día de hoy, la mujer era muy hermosa a la par de Milly, pero en ella había un aire diferente.

De pronto Emil sintió como le abrazaban de la pierna, algo que lo tomo fuera de guardia, volvió su mirada, y se encontró con una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años, con una brillante cabellera castaña y de uno alegres ojos celestes.

El joven rápidamente atinó que esta niña era hija de aquella mujer.

La niña mantuvo la mirada sobre el joven un par de segundos, tiempo que le pareció incomodo, la mujer amablemente le indico a su hija que aquella acción era poco apropiada, pero la niña le pareció lo más inocente del mundo.

Perdonen a Eufemia – se disculpó Cecile mientras tomaba de la mano de su hija – es un poco de curiosa con los extraños –

El joven parecía extrañado, aquella niña le analizaba profundamente, sin embargo, ella se soltó inmediatamente de su madre y se le acercó corriendo con sus pequeños pies.

Ten… te lo obsequio- las pequeñas manos de la niña tomaron la mano de Emil cuidadosamente, depositando un pequeño objeto.

Emil revisó lo depositado en su mano, se trataba, de un pequeña ala de ave, el joven no pudo identificar de donde provenía, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un pequeño adorno.

Gracias – atino en decir levemente – lo voy a cuidar –

Eufemia asintió levemente mientras se alejó de joven, y regresó a lado de su madre, le hizo señas de que se acercara a su altura, la mujer pareció sorprendida por unos instantes y después solo sonrió.

La pequeña Eufemia se alejó del grupo, no sin antes despedirse de Emil con una sonrisa.

Ah… perdón por mi descortesía, mi nombre es Cecile Sakurai, un placer – la mujer acato la las reglas de cortesía típicas de Japón.

Emil Crowell… mucho gusto – el joven regresó el saludo de la misma manera.

El grupo comenzó a conversar casualmente entre ellos, Cecile pudo constatar lo que su hija le había dicho, "Es un chico agradable" fueron las palabras que Eufemia utilizó.

Emil parecía un poco tenso por la conversación a lo que el resto decidió dejarlo descansar.

La joven madre se acercó a Emil, para preguntarle donde se iba a quedar a lo que el joven contestó que no tenía ningún lugar, así que ella le ofreció su casa.

Mi esposo se encuentra fuera - Cecile sonrió un poco – llegará mañana para la activación –

¿Activación? – su acompañante mostró curiosidad.

Bien… para serte sincera aún no hemos activado al "ange", no hasta que tuviéramos a un devicer, pero ahora que llegaste, bueno ya te enterarás.

Está bien - solo contestó, sin esperar más de Cecile.

Ambos llegaron a una pequeña mansión dentro de la mansión de Lloyd, un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de Emil, al imaginarse la enorme cantidad de dinero que poseía el científico.

Todo esto le pertenece a Milly – dijo la científica sonriendo – Anteriormente era un instituto educacional es por eso de su extensión.

Academia Ashford… verdad – contestó Emil sorprendiendo a su guía.

Tu… lo sabías – Cecile no salía de su asombro.

Estudie en la academia imperial de California – el joven sonrió melancólicamente – siempre quise ingresar a esta academia, es irónico… no.

Tienes razón – la mujer asintió en empatía al joven.

Pudo notar que aquella mansión tenía el mismo ambiente que la mansión "principal", "cálido" fue el mejor adjetivo que Emil encontró para describir el ambiente de la casa.

Caminaron hasta el segundo piso, y se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta, al entrar Emil se encontró con una habitación sencilla, con todo lo necesario para sentirse cómodo.

Serviré la cena cerca de las 7:00 pm – dijo la mujer al filo de la puerta – duerma un poco antes de cenar… si gustas – Cecile cerró la puerta delicadamente tras abandonar la habitación.

Eso me da cerca de 2 horas – Emil se acosto en la cama y se dejó llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente, alguien entró sigilosamente en la habitación donde se encontraba Emil, sus pasos eran calculados, se detuvo enfrente de la cama, y una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su rostro.

ONIIICHAAANNN!... A CENAR - la persona grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que el joven que dormía placenteramente se sobresaltara y cayera de la cama.

Varios pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Emil mientras miraba desde el suelo a su anfrition, primero jamás volver a dormir cerca de la orilla, segundo cerrar con llave a partir de ahora y tercero ¿Quién era el niño que estaba ahí?.

Onichan… ya es hora de cenar , baja por favor – el chico le sonrio de manera honesta.

Si… ya voy – Emil suspiro de manera derrotada al ver niño salir despreocupadamente de su habitación.

Emil le acompañó hasta la cocina, se dio cuenta que en ese lugar cenarían, y que enfrente de la barra estaban cuatro platos, de un recién salido "eso".

El joven pudo sentir como un gota le escurría la por la sien, lo que tenía enfrente parecía todo menos algo comestible, pudo jurar que observaba un aura maligna salir de su plato.

El niño se sentó a lado de Eufemia, comenzó a hablar en bajito para que Emil no escuchara, tras un par de intercambios de palabras, la niña asintió levemente.

Emil estaba completamente asombrado por la apariencia de su "cena", estaba a punto de negarse cuando notó que los dos niños comían normalmente, como si fuese lo más natural.

El joven trago duro, sabía que no se salvaría, enfrente de él se acerco Cecile con la más radiante sonrisa.

Espero que sea de tu agrado… Emil-kun –la mujer inocentemente mientras esperaba que el chico diera el primer bocado –

Onichan… a pesar de la apariencia… mamá cocina delicioso – el niño que anteriormente le despertó le sonreía de la manera más honesta.

Uhm… delicioso – Eufemia asintió tímidamente sin mirar a Emil.

¡Nathan!... no digas esas cosas que me avergüenzas- Cecile reía nerviosamente.

El ambiente de la cocina se heló un poco, el joven dijo su plegaría, y dio su primer bocado.

Después de la cena, Emil se encontraba en shock, era imposible que una comida que parecía haber sido sacada de algún set de película de terror, supiera al paraíso, hizo una nota mental, jamás dudar de la cocina de Cecile de ahora en adelante.

Cecile había reprendido a Nathan por la manera en la que despertó a su invitado.

El niño se disculpó, y volvió a sonreír, Emil pudo notar un brillo de maldad en los ojos esmeralda del chico, suspiro en derrota, y revolvió la cabellera azul oscuro de Nathan, sabia muy dentro de él que esa clase de despertar se daría de una manera muy seguida.

Los dos niños se despidieron ya que era tiempo para dormir, dejando a los adultos solos en la cocina, Emil y Cecile conversaron amenamente durante su estancia a solas.

El tema más que nada era acerca, del esposo de Cecile.

La mujer habló mil maravillas, haciendo que el joven se llenara de curiosidad acerca del hombre que es, también preguntó acerca del "Ange", la mujer desviaba la conversación argumentando que sería una sorpresa.

Emil dándose por vencido, se despide de Cecile, argumentando lo cansado de ese día, el joven se va a dormir, a pesar de sufrir del cambio de horario.

A la mañana siguiente, Emil despertó de una mejor manera, ya que fue Eufemia la que le habló, la niña tenía mejores modales que su hermano, o era su carácter tímido lo que le ayudaba.

El joven se aseó, y busco entre sus maletas, una muda de ropa, optando por algo más casual, pero se dio cuenta de que las mañanas en Japón era más frías de lo acostumbrado, aunque fuese primavera.

Algo llamó su atención y decidió abrir el closet, ya que recordó no haber traído algo para el frio, esperaba encontrar algo que le sirviera.

En la puerta se encontraba una vieja chaqueta de piel café, las costuras estaban en negro, tenía frio así que decidió ponérsela, después se disculparía por haberla tomado sin permiso.

Emil bajo las escaleras y pudo percibir un agradable aroma, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, a pesar de que tenia la chaqueta puesta, al recordar la cena de la noche anterior.

Se encontró con plato de lo más normal frente a él, nada comparado a lo de anoche.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre pasado de la mitad de sus treinta, Emil le miró directamente, el rostro del hombre mostraba un estado de shock, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

El joven se fijo en los rasgos de la persona frente a él, su cabello era castaño, un poco más claro que el de la pequeña Eufemia, sus ojos eran esmeralda como los de Nathan, tenía un cuerpo atlético propio de su edad, lo que más llamó su atención fue el brillo de sus ojos, estos daban un aire de más juventud.

Cecile entro a la cocina, lo que hizo que el hombre, reaccionara, la mujer había ido a despedir a sus hijos mientras los llevaban a la escuela, Milly siempre hacia ese favor ya que le quedaba de paso hacia su trabajo.

Querido… te pasa algo – la mujer inclino la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión –

No… nada Cecile, solo me sorprendí un poco- dijo el hombre recuperando la compostura –

Perdón… debe de ser por la chaqueta –Emil se rascó la nunca en señal de nerviosismo – ha de ser de usted, debí haberla pedido primero.

No es mía… era de un amigo, puede usarla si gustas –el tono de voz de aquel hombre era amable, pero un toque de melancolía.

La mujer notó la chaqueta que traía puesta Emil, y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que saco de balance a su esposo.

Emil-kun… este es mi esposo – la mujer hablo amablemente – Takahiro Sakurai.

Es un placer señor Takahiro, soy Emil Crowell – el joven saludó de mano.

Aquel apretón de manos le resultó un poco incomodo para ambos, Cecile conocía muy bien a su esposo sabía que algo le incomodaba, ya después averiguaría de que se trataba.

El desayuno continuó sin más interrupciones, salvo por una cosa.

Disculpen… ¿quién cocinó el desayuno? – preguntó el más joven del trio.

Y todo se quedó en silencio.

La tensión entre Takahiro y Emil fue en descenso, el joven pudo constatar lo que Cecile le había contado la noche anterior, el hombre era muy amable, algo que el joven pudo agradecer.

Ya se encontraban cerca del hangar numero 1, Lloyd se encontraba sentado enfrente de una terminal, escribiendo los últimos datos antes de la activación, todos sus ayudantes estaban emocionados, por fin verían el despertar de su creación.

Lloyd-san… por qué no espero hasta nuestra llegada – la mujer del grupo hablo con algo de molestia –

Ya no puedo esperar… este bebe grita por jugar – Lloyd contestó como si fuese lo más natural.

El sonido de algo hueco sonó por todo el lugar, algo que hizo que las personas se detuvieran un momento, y desviaron su mirada hacia el par de científicos, y lo que encontraron fue a Cecile reprendiendo a Lloyd como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Este… Takahiro-san… ¿siempre son así? – preguntó Emil con algo de curiosidad

Ya te acostumbraras – el hombre simplemente sonrió.

Después del regaño, le indicarón a Emil que se cambiara de ropas, ya que le entregarían un traje de piloto para a activación.

El joven accedió de buena manera, no tardó más de 5 minutos para cambiarse, cuando salió causo algo de conmoción y más entre las mujeres que laboraban ahí.

El uniforme era muy parecido al que usaban los antiguos caballeros del imperio britano, sin los emblemas característicos, lo que en el joven le daba un porte de distinción.

Pero tres personas le miraban de manera diferente, ya que Takahiro, Cecile y Lloyd le observaban con ojos melancólicos.

Lloyd carraspeo un poco, sacando a los demás de su ensoñación, y se acercó a Emil.

Bien, sígueme Emil – el hombre mostró una enorme sonrisa.

El joven piloto asintió en silencio, mientras seguía al científico, el par se acercó hacia donde se encontraba una enorme manta que ocultaba a la unidad.

Lloyd hizo un ademán, a lo que dos ayudantes, los que estaban más cerca asintieron, y con enormes sonrisas de orgullo tiraron de la tela.

La tela caía lentamente, revelando lo que celosamente escondía, los ojos de Emil se ensancharon de asombro, un enorme coloso apareció delante de él, gran parte de su armadura era blanca con uno discretos adornos en dorado.

Iba a decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, los ojos esmeralda de aquella maquina parecían cobrar vida.

AHD- Z01 –R2 Lancelot Ange Unit 1 – contestó Lloyd a la pregunta que nunca formuló Emil – lo construimos en base al Lancelot Albion , claro omitiendo algunas cosas –

El científico mostraba un enorme orgullo por su creación, Emil pudo sentir ese orgullo, el estaba ahí para darle "vida". Volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia la hermosa maquina, la cual se encontraba de pie delante de él.

Y bien cuando comenzamos – el joven mostraba una enorme emoción.

Lloyd asintió, era lógico todos en el hangar esperaban con ansias este día, más de uno de sus ayudantes ya se encontraba en sus respetivas posiciones, embriagados por la emoción y el orgullo.

Takahiro llevó a Emil hacia donde se encontraba la cabina del nuevo Lancelot, y le entregó la llave de arranque.

El joven miró el pequeño objeto entre sus manos, acariciándolo, contemplándolo.

Una sonrisa de orgullo adornó es rostro de ambos hombres, sin decirse nada, ambos se alejaron.

Emil entró en la cabina, cuando lo hizo, se volvió a sorprender, en su interior se encontró con una cantidad enorme de monitores, todos apagados, pero le llamó la atención las tres pantallas principales, la cuales desplegaban la vista panorámica.

Los controles eran muy parecidos a los del viejo "Vincent", pero más modernos, toda la cabina era una versión más estilizada de la usada por la séptima generación de frames.

Inserta la llave cuando quieras – grito Lloyd sin ocultar la excitación que sentía.

El joven no lo dudó dos veces, y lo hizo.

Del frame comenzó a escucharse un leve zumbido que después fue en aumento, Cecile tecleaba rápidamente desde su terminal, mientras que Takahiro observaba con atención desde su espalda.

Comenzando la activación del núcleo – la mujer mostraba seriedad – pasando los limites de seguridad –

Continua, Cecile-kun – Lloyd se relamía los labios.

Niveles críticos alcanzados – Cecile continuaba tecleando, buscando estabilizar el corazón de su creación.

Todo el mundo miraba expectante, más de uno juro ver un tenue brillo rosa salir del pecho del frame, lo que indicaba que aquella maquina luchaba por estar con vida.

De pronto el brillo se extendió por toda la maquina, activando la circuitería y los servomotores.

Dentro de la cabina todos los monitores se encendieron, iluminando su interior, revelando a Emil quien sonreía enormemente.

Cecile se levanto súbitamente de su asiento, gritando a todos.

Nucleo Ygdrassil G2… activación exitosa – la mujer se abrazó de su esposo en señal de júbilo.

Todo el mundo dentro del hangar estaba eufórico, mucho de ellos gritando de alegría, otros inclusive llorando en el hombro de algún compañero.

Lloyd no hizo otra cosa más que reír a todo pulmón, fue una risa propia de un genio loco.

Esta vivo… VIVOOOOOO!- Lloyd reía mientras una mano ocultaba su rostro.

Cecile lo reprendería después, pero por ahora se dejaba querer por su esposo.

El joven dentro de la maquina, también reía, pero una voz computarizada le sacó de su mundo.

Sistema R2 en línea… por favor ingrese su nombre – aquella voz hizo su petición

Emil estaba sorprendido, pero accedió sin protestar. Lo que nadie supo fue el nombre que dio

Sistema R2 … identificación aceptada – respondió habiendo recibido su respuesta.

El corazón de Emil latía con fuerza.

En otro lado del mar, una joven sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba emocionada, daba un paso muy import ante en su vida, abandonaría su tierna inocencia.

Se encontraba recostada en una enorme cama, tan grande y elegante, digna para reyes y soberanos.

Digna de ella, una exquisita sabana escondía su notoria desnudez, poseía un cuerpo hermoso, que a sus 25 años, arrancaban miradas lujuriosas a los hombres, jóvenes o ancianos, muchos desean ese cuerpo suyo, propio de una diosa griega.

Para muchos, ella sería una, ya que su enorme compasión y amabilidad por los demás, solo era superado por el poder que le concedía su puesto.

Pero ahora, ese cuerpo y ese corazón le pertenecerían a un solo hombre.

Se entregaría sin dudar a aquel, que la había cautivado.

Estaba feliz, después de tantos años, pudo volver a sonreír.

A filo de la puerta un hombre, le observaba, sus ojos poseían un brillo singular.

El brillo que solo aparece, en aquellas bestias a punto de victimar a su presa.

El hombre sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa honesta.

Era una sonrisa, que solo aparece en aquellos embriagados en poder, la sonrisa que oculta sus verdaderas intenciones.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama, con el andar propio de una pantera antes de saltar para devorar a su alimento.

Nunnally solo sintió como un par de brazos le rodearon, y nunca vio el rostro que poseía Alexander.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Lazos.**

"_**Cuando nos conocimos se hizo un lazo entre nosotros dos. Nuestro corazón no está dentro de nuestros cuerpos, cuando pensamos en algo o nos preocupamos por alguien, ahí están nuestros corazones. Si fueras la única persona en este mundo, entonces tú corazón no estaría en ninguna parte."**__**Kaien. Bleach.**_

Emil odiaba su situación actual, se encontraba en la cabina del Lancelot Ange, escuchando los furiosos gritos de Cecile, por el canal abierto.

Tras tres meses de compartir techo con la familia Sakurai, había aprendido varias cosas.

Nathan era un bromista consumado, muchas veces le había hecho jugarretas. El chico era un genio y Emil lo sabía.

Eufemia era terriblemente honesta con sus palabras, aunque su timidez crónica menguara esa virtud.

Que Cecile y la cocina son como el agua y el aceite… por más que los intentes mezclar no se llevan.

Y que a veces Takahiro, aunque es la figura autoritaria, se deja llevar por la locura de los otros tres.

Y eso último es lo peor. Ahora se encontraba escuchando una cantidad increíble de insultos hacia los dos hombres, Lloyd y Takahiro.

Muchos de ellos que no conocía, y que gracias a la I.A. instalada en la computadora principal del frame supo que significaban.

Eso era algo que le incomodaba, el sistema R2, sistema autodidacta de análisis de datos en combate, técnicamente, su único apoyo en batalla. Al principio era fácil lidiar con su voz computarizada, pero de un tiempo para acá, la I.A. decidió que era más conveniente interactuar con su piloto.

Entonces desarrolló una personalidad, un tanto sarcástica, pero en fin una personalidad.

Pero eso no respondía, al porque de la situación.

Se encontraba escondido detrás de un edificio, rodeado de diez Gloucester peligrosamente armados, todos con la no santa intención de reducirlo a un montón de chatarra.

Ahora se preguntaba de quien fue la grandiosa idea.

Dos Horas antes….

Lloyd Asplund se encontraba retozando en su escritorio muerto de aburrimiento, era evidente que sentía frustrado. Emil era un devicer eficiente y los datos que le daban las simulaciones indicaban que tenía un nivel similar a un Knight of round.

Quizás no tan grandioso como Bismarck o Suzaku, pero respetable como Gino o Mónica.

Sabía que necesitaba datos de más precisos, más reales, en ese momento una oscura sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Y se dirigió hacia los hangares de mantenimiento.

Takahiro-kun… - el tono de voz del científico era un tanto meloso-

La respuesta es no…- el esposo de Cecile ni siquiera volteó a verle- sea lo que sea que tengas planeado… no-

Pero Takahiro-kun… por favor… - el científico no podría ser más patético – aún no me has escuchado –

Recuerdas la última vez que te escuche… Cecile me dejo durmiendo tres semanas completas en el sofá… solo por que estabas aburrido he intentaste recrear la batalla del Lancelot albion vs el Guren a escala…- Takahiro había sacado una cajetilla de cigarros y se dispuso a encender uno-

Pero no tenía nada de malo – Lloyd se abrazó de la pierna de Takahiro, a lo que los trabajadores de mantenimiento simplemente suspiraron- eran una figuras a escala, como las que Nathan compra-

Takahiro dio una enorme calada a su cigarro, buscando que el efecto de la nicotina calmara sus deseos de golpear a Lloyd.

Una cosa es la escala 1:7 y otra es a ESCALA REAL! –la voz de Takahiro resonó por todo el hangar-

Por favor Takahiro es por el bien de la ciencia… mi creación – dos ríos de lagrimas cruzaban por su rostro, Takahiro miro lo patético que era Lloyd , y como siempre termino cediendo ante las demandas del científico-

Está bien que tienes planeado- el técnico solamente rezaba que esta vez Cecile fuese condescendiente.

Una hora después…

Todo iba bien… según el punto de vista de Takahiro, todo iba de maravilla.

Gracias a unos contactos habían obtenido unos Gloucester en buen estado, diez para ser exactos, los cuales iban a ser reciclados para uso de construcción.

Pero ahora iban a ser usados para lo que fueron construidos, armas de combate.

Lloyd de alguna manera había convencido a Emil para participar en una prueba de campo.

Lo que nadie se espero era lo que tenía preparado Lloyd, a los Gloucester se le había instalado algo que el científico bautizó como dummy devicer, unas cabinas que poseían una rudimentaria I.A. que era la base del sistema R2.

Según la ley de Murphy, algo tenía que salir mal, pero muy mal.

Había un error en esa I.A., un error que Cecile corrigió con el tiempo, los Gloucester reaccionaron ante a la amenaza que representaba el Lancelot Ange, y según esa escala debía ser eliminado a como diera lugar.

Y así se inició una pequeña guerra entre el Lancelot Ange vs Gloucester Team.

Todos los que estaban viendo la prueba estaban estupefactos, el Lancelot Ange esquivaba con dificultad la combinación de ataques de sus oponentes.

No había nada diferente a eso, el problema fue que nadie reparo en preguntarle a Lloyd Asplund si había ordenado usar municiones de salva.

Otro gran error… en nombre de la ciencia.

Aunque a muchos no importaba ya que el científico se estaba poniendo azul por falta de aire.

Takahiro le estaba estrangulando… y eso no era nada nuevo, ya que la vida de Takahiro pendía de un hilo y si se iba al infierno, al menos no lo haría solo.

La atención de Takahiro se centro en la pantalla principal, cuando todo el equipo hizo exclamó Oooh! en perfecto coro.

El Lancelot Ange había realizado un salto mortal hacia atrás girando sobre su propio eje, esquivado perfectamente unas lanzas mvs de un par de Gloucester, mientras que con su rifle varis le disparaba a otro más que estaba a punto de atacarle por un costado.

El joven era bueno, y debía aceptarlo, lo que nadie supo fue cuando se destapó la primer cerveza, y quien fue el que trajo la botana.

30 minutos después…

Cecile Sakurai se encontraba de muy buen humor ese día, gracias a la inclusión de Emil en su círculo familiar, ahora ella y Takahiro podían pasar más tiempo a solas, ya que tenían niñera 24/7, y eso era bueno, ella amaba a su familia, aunque tenía ciertas necesidades que solo su esposo puede satisfacer.

Llevaba entre sus manos los boletos para una función en el cine de una película de reciente estreno, una que ella quería ver y si todo salía bien, irían a cenar y después a demostrarse su amor como una saludable pareja puede hacer, o sea hotel incluido.

Solamente tenía que terminar de analizar unos datos extraídos de la última simulación de Emil.

Nada que no tomaría más de un par de horas, y apenas era mediodía, y la función empezaba muy entrada la tarde.

Se encontraba caminando felizmente hacia el hangar del Lancelot Ange, casi cantando.

Pero lo que encontró al entrar era algo que nunca se esperó.

Un grupo de mantenimiento estaba gritando eufórico al monitor principal, algunos despotricando unos insultos que no conocía, ya después investigaría su significado. Otros con latas de cervezas en mano, animaban al Lancelot Ange.

Un momento animando a Lancelot Ange, no eso no estaba nada bien, para nada.

Y las señales de alarma internas de Cecile se activaron, y de repente un instinto asesino colmó el lugar.

Todos se quedaron callados, más de uno tiro su cerveza de la impresión, era la segunda vez que veían a la siempre calmada y adorable Cecile Sakurai enojada.

Se había desatado el infierno, bueno solo para un par de personas, quienes por coincidencias del destino, se encontraban frente a ella.

Presente…

Ahora Emil se encontraba cansado, había combatido por casi dos horas sin descanso, el monitor a su derecha indicaba que el filler primario estaba a un 25% de carga total, mientras que el filler secundario estaba a carga completa.

Era una suerte que este Lancelot tenía una mejora en cuanto a consumo de energía, ya que el ygdrassil drive fue mejorado con ese propósito.

Y ahora eso era lo que necesitaba.

Alguna idea… compañero – el joven piloto preguntó a la I.A. – Puedo sugerir Alfil negro a Torre blanca- Emil no pudo evitar dejar escurrir una gota de sudor – sabes que soy pésimo para el ajedrez, y esas analogías no se me dan, así que no vuelvas a utilizarlas-

De acuerdo… he estimado que nuestra velocidad de reacción es 35% mayor que la de esos gloucester - la I.A. continuo con su explicación -al parecer tienen una deficiencia en el costado izquierdo, usaron los patrones de un piloto diestro, es por eso que cargan la mayoría de los ataques por ese lado…-

Aprovechar su debilidad, buena idea – una sonrisa triunfante surco por los labios de Emil - Usa las Lumiere Saber… te darán ventaja, pueden fundir más rápido su blindaje, lo cual te dará un 2% más de velocidad

Aquella sugerencia pareció agradarle al piloto, lentamente acciono los mandos del Lancelot "Ange", la maquina respondió a los pensamientos de su devicer, llevando lentamente sus manos a las guardas de las espadas.

Los Gloucester se anticiparon a su oponente, dos de ellos se lanzaron furiosamente, levantando sus espadas mvs con la intención de perforar la cabina.

Un resplandor verde apareció de repente frente al Lancelot, mientras que los dos atacantes pasaban de largo, solo para terminar explotando detrás de la maquina blanca.

En las manos del "Ange", se encontraban un par de resplandecientes sables verdes, que brillaban con luz propia, el fuego detrás de él conjuntaban un cuadro sacado de algún anime de mechas con un gran presupuesto, la maquina parecía imponente y galante, cualquier piloto humano su hubiese intimidado con solo de verlo pero las I.A no lo hicieron.

Los que si estaban sin palabras eran aquellos que veían el combate en los hangares de mantenimiento.

Tanto que Cecile se había olvidado de Lloyd y Takahiro, solo para centrar su atención al monitor.

Los landspinners chillaron al acelerar, impulsando al frame hacia adelante, mientras que tres de sus oponentes hicieron lo mismo, Emil apretó los dientes por la fuerza inicial de aceleración, no estaba acostumbrado a esa velocidad, a pesar de estar en tierra el Lancelot era muy rápido.

Se imaginaba que tan rápido sería en el aire.

Dos de los Gloucester que se habían lanzado, levantaron sus VARIS para atacarle, pero Emil paso de largo, con un movimiento rápido había disparado los Slash Harken de los brazos, clavándose perfectamente en el pecho de las maquinas enemigas.

Se detuvo de golpe y usando la fuerza inercial hizo que los dos se estrellaran contra un infortunado tercero, acabando con ellos.

Los números de los enemigos se había reducido solo a cuatro, el Ange había preparado las lumiere saber para atacar, pero los Gloucester se habían detenido.

Emil soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio

Cecile se masajeaba el cuello, tuvo que ser rápida, había logrado cesar las funciones de los Gloucester restantes.

Takahiro-san, hoy dormirás en el sofá. –la voz de la científica era tan fría como el hielo.

Pero… cariño- su esposo intento acercarse.

Dije que hoy dormirías en el sofá- la mujer se alejo hacia la terminal más cercana.

Emil regresaba a casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de la prueba de campo, al joven piloto se le acercó una de las asistentes de Cecile con una petición un tanto extraña… la joven se había armado de valor para pedirle una cita.

Algo a lo que él accedió gustoso, la joven se llamaba Shion, era guapa y agradable, y el necesitaba el descanso por lo ajetreado del día.

La película fue excelente, era de estreno, de su género favorito de acción, cargada de explosiones y disparos que no iban dirigidos a su persona.

Y la cena fue genial, algo no tan íntimo, pero relajante a pesar de que su compañera era un tanto tímida. Hubiesen llegado al hotel, sino fuera porque tenían trabajar al siguiente día.

Cuando entró, encontró en la sala Takahiro durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá.

Emil decidió irse a dormir, si se hubiese acercado más, habría notado a Cecile durmiendo con Takahiro.

Todos se encontraban desayunando en la cocina como usualmente lo hacían por las mañanas, lo único diferente era que Cecile se encontraba de un muy buen humor, radiante seria lo correcto.

Mientras que Takahiro era otro cantar.

Las noticias en la mañana era algo que no se perdían, y mucho menos en la televisión, no prestaban nada de atención, ya que Cecile bombardeaba con preguntas a Emil, sobre su cita de anoche.

En fin todo tranquilo, salvo que Milly entró apurada arrastrando a Lloyd del brazo.

¡Tienen que ver esto!… es importante- casi grito Milly si no fuese por la falta de aire-

La mujer subió el volumen del aparato, mientras que en su pantalla se mostraba un estrado con el emblema real de la Neo Britanian Kingdom.

Por la derecha entraba Alexander Lindblum, el consorte real de la Reina Nunnally, su andar era lento y seguro, sus facciones frias.

Se paro frente a los reporteros, lo flashes de las cámaras lo iluminaron completamente.

La tristeza embarga… a mi esposa y a mí, por los lamentables hechos ocurridos el día de ayer- el hombre mostraba un dolor profundo en su rostro- la futura knight of round Annabelle Weinberg, sufrió un accidente mientras probaba su nueva unidad antes de su nombramiento- el hombre calló por unos instantes – su estado de salud es delicado, por eso mostramos nuestro apoyo a su familia y amigos-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar era una noticia que impactó a los reporteros, nunca se hubieran imaginado que la rueda de prensa sería para una noticia así.

Quiere decir que el nombramiento se lo darán a Emil Crowell, quien fue segundo lugar en el torneo.- se aventuró uno de los reporteros a hablar.

Es cierto que el joven Crowell posee habilidades dignas de alabanza – el consorte real contestó con cierta ironía – pero no debemos desestimar a aquellos que no pudieron participar, es por eso que mi esposa llegó a la decisión de reabrir las inscripciones para un nuevo torneo-

Entonces que hay con Crowell… majestad – ahora hablo una joven reportera rubia –

Es cierto… Emil Crowell, si estás viendo, tienes carta abierta para entrar, de hecho sería todo un honor tu participación- Alexander lanzó el desafío, Emil pudo sentir que le miraba directamente, a pesar de la distancia.

Odiaba el olor a antiséptico… era un aroma que realmente detestaba, Gino Weinberg se encontraba en el piso de cuidados intensivos del complejo médico de Nueva Pendragón.

Había ido a visitar a su pequeña hermana, nunca estuvo preparado para esto, el verla conectada a maquinas para mantenerla con vida.

El siempre la recordaba como una chiquilla vivaz y bromista, dulce e inocente.

Ahora estaba ahí, en un coma inducido, para garantizar su sanación.

Le rompió la nariz al médico, que se lo provocó.

En su mano llevaba las fotografías recuperadas de la cabina, y lo que encontró no le cuadraba.

Solicitó varias audiencias con Nunnally, pero la joven reina se encontraba indispuesta, a su vez el consorte real le ignoraba olímpicamente.

Era cierto que Gino renunció a su puesto Knight of One, después de la guerra de separación, pero aún así no se separo de la joven reina.

Ambos fundaron el buró de seguridad, quienes poseían un poder menor a los knight of round, pero aún así se dedicaban a mantener la paz en el reino.

Dio un último vistazo al vidrio que le separaba de su hermana, antes de sacar su celular.

Kallen, soy Gino…. Necesitamos hablar, ¡y no me importa qué hora sea! - el hombre caminó hacia el ascensor.

Kallen Kozuki se encontraba sentada en un café, en Tokio, podía ver la reconstruida torre a lo lejos. Su vista le recordaba los frutos de su lucha.

Hacía cinco años que había abandonado a los black knights, para dedicarse a un bien mayor.

Nunca se imagino que tendría madera para maestra, fue una suerte que Ougi le ayudara con los exámenes, la joven era inteligente, y hermosa, no había cambiado mucho desde sus años como adolecente.

Muchos hombres volteaban a mirarle, y ella les sonreía de manera seductora.

Si no había cambiado nada, aún era una jovencita.

Dos días antes, Gino le habló muy entrada la madrugada, algo poco común en él, intuyó que era algo serio, aunque hubiesen mantenido una relación amorosa por 2 años, eran completamente opuestos, el continuaba avanzando y ella se negaba avanzar.

Si no cambió en nada, aún amaba a Lelouch.

Gino se acercó lentamente hacia la mesa donde estaba Kallen, ella le miró sorprendida, el joven estaba notablemente cambiado, sus facciones eran duras, y su peinado estaba más enseriado, ya no tenía la trencita que le caracterizaba.

Enfundado en un costoso traje de ejecutivo, hacía verle muy atractivo.

Gino, hablarle a tu ex novia a las 4:00 am, no es una manera muy sana de decir, hola - la peliroja mostraba molestia en su voz-

Si yo también te extrañe… Kallen- Gino contestó mientras le pedía a un mesero que trajera café-

Gracioso… y bien que quieres – dijo la mujer mientras daba un sorbo a su té-

Espera, falta alguien…- Gino fue rodeado por unos delgados y perlados brazos-

Bonjour… Kallen, Gino- La joven deposito un beso en la mejilla de Gino.

Kallen sonrió al ver a la recién llegada. Se trataba de Anya Alstreim, la joven aún era baja de estatura a pesar de su edad, pero su figura era envidiable, aún para ella.

Ya puedes decirnos para querías vernos – Kallen hablo después de la llegada de Anya

Tiene que ser algo muy importante para hacerme viajar desde París hasta acá- la pelirosa habló tranquilamente.

Dime Kallen aún tienes conocidos en la UFN – el joven rubio miro a Kallen fijamente.

Depende… para que quieres saber, a menos que se trate de tu hermana- la voz de Kallen murió al ver el rostro ensombrecido de Gino, mientras que este sacaba una carpeta-

Esto es extraoficial, nadie en el Reino sabe que tengo esto en mi posesión- el joven pasó la carpeta a sus acompañantes-

No era un secreto que la ganadora del torneo de justas era la hermana menor de Gino, Kallen sabía que años atrás la jovencita había tratado de enlistarse en el ejercito, pero Gino saboteo todos sus intentos.

Reconocieron que la chica tenía habilidad, aunque estaba más interesada en el oponente, en Emil Crowell, muy dentro esperaba que el piloto del Vincent se tratara de Suzaku Kururugi, en un vano intento de ocultar su rostro, usara unos enormes anteojos oscuros.

Ella se hubiese burlado por años de eso, la relación entre Kallen y Suzaku era de malos amigos.

Pero no fue así, aunque no negó que el joven Crowell le era muy atractivo, lo suficiente como pasar una noche a solas, desbordando la lujuria contenida en dos años.

Aunque ese era tema de otra conversación.

Ambas mujeres abrieron la carpeta, en su interior se encontraban una fotos de lo que parecía una figura humanoide, más exactamente un Knightmare frame, las mujeres estaban enmudecidas, era algo nunca antes visto para ellas.

Este frame tenía figura femenina, algo completamente nuevo, pero lo que más llamó su atención su sistema de vuelo, era que estaba ausente, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Kallen se encontró interesada de pronto.

Las siguientes dos semanas había sido un total infierno, al menos lo fue para el equipo de desarrollo de Lloyd.

La mente detrás del Lancelot "Ange" Unit 1, se había tomado muy a pecho el desafío lanzado por Alexander Lindblum, Rey consorte de la Neo Britania Kingdom.

Aunque este fue lanzado hacía Emil y no hacía él, nadie reparó en explicarle.

Había llamado a un viejo conocido en la tierra madre, para que le ayude a instalarse en una base temporal, en una granja cercana a la capital.

Ya había traslado la mitad del equipo necesario para el mantenimiento del Lancelot, aunque faltaba un tanto restante.

Todas las personas relacionadas en el proyecto estaba realmente ocupadas, a excepción de dos, lo más jóvenes.

Nathan se había divertido de lo lindo gastando un par de bromas al personal, una de ellas de proporciones que solo rivalizarían con la locura de Lloyd, y casi le da un infarto al genio.

Había pintado completamente el Lancelot de rojo, como lo había logrado, era un misterio.

Muchos hicieron el comentario, que era el hermano perdido del Guren, cosa que no le gustó al científico, quizás fue en venganza por el trato tiránico al que ahora estaban sometidos.

Otros miembros del personal aseguraron que la tanto Takahiro como Nathan tenían la misma sonrisa diabólica al ver la expresión de Lloyd.

Emil, al igual que a muchos, rieron por horas al recordar la escena, pero a él le intrigaba otra cosa. Un pequeño evento sin importancia, al menos eso parecía.

_Flashback_

_Emil se encontraba caminando hacia el hangar numero 4, usualmente estaba en desuso, ya que el equipo usaba los dos primeros, mientras que el tercero lo habían adecuado para que funcionara como comedor y sala de descanso, el cuarto al parecer era solo usado por Cecile de manera privada._

_Ahora el piloto del Lancelot, estaba de encargo, le habían pedido que llevara unas notas a ese hangar, lo más extraño fue que no estaba solo._

_Juró que escuchaba un par de risillas, caminó lentamente hacia su origen._

_Hasta lo que pareció ser una cabina de knightmare frame a medio construir, cubierta con una enorme lona, o al menos eso parecía._

_Se sorprendió al encontrar a la pequeña Eufemia, sentada sola en medio de esa cabina, con unos extraños lentes puestos._

_Que haces Eufi… ¿estás sola? , ¿Te perdiste?- el joven se colocó a la altura de la niña, a lo cual ella negó con la cabeza._

_Estaba visitando a mi amiga- la niña contestó animosamente- Ella vive aquí._

_Ah… en serio – Emil dedujo que se trataba de algún amigo imaginario- y como se llama-_

_Igual que yo- Eufemia había sonreído al decirle el nombre de su amiga- aunque ya se fue a dormir-_

_Ya veo, ven vamos a comer algo- Emil le dio la mano para que Eufemia se levantara, a lo que ella accedió gustosa._

_Ambos se alejaban, Eufemia había depositado los lentes en el escritorio, sobre los papeles que había traído Emil._

_Ya estaban muy lejos cuando la cabina se ilumino de repente._

_Y de él salió una voz de niña diciendo.-_

_-Hasta mañana-_

Cuando Emil le pregunto a Cecile que había en el hangar 4, ella solo respondió.

Ahí vive la amiga de Eufi – la mujer sonreía amablemente.

Emil solo se encogió de hombros completamente derrotado.

Si tanto padres como hijos estaban algo locos.

El joven rezaba que no fuese contagioso.

Después de terminar el imperio tiránico de dos semanas de duración de Lloyd Asplund, todo el equipo estaba llegando a lo que parecía una granja.

Bueno era una granja, en especifico una granja que cosechaba naranjas, ya que los arboles se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

Cuando llegaban a la casa principal, todos esperaban encontrar al típico granjero con acento campirano.

Lo que se encontraron fue algo completamente diferente.

Sentado en el pórtico, se encontraba, un hombre degustando de un delicioso té, claro con todo y ropa de trabajo propio de la gente del campo.

El hombre volvió su mirada a los recién llegados, todos reconocieron al hombre.

Se trataba de Jeremía Gottwall, el infame Conde Naranja, o eso era lo que decían.

Un antiguo "héroe" de la gran guerra, y uno de los más cercanos al emperador demonio.

Saludo al grupo con los modales de la alta sociedad, algo que muchos sorprendió, y a las mujeres del grupo elogió su belleza.

Algo que Cecile y Milly agradecieron, a pesar de la mirada de disgusto de sus respectivos esposos.

Cuando el hombre se acercó a Emil algo en su rostro cambió y simplemente sonrió.

Marianne, querida nuestros invitados llegaron…- jeremía grito hacia la casa-

De la puerta salió una jovencita de 8 años, realmente alta aún para su edad, con un cabello tan largo y oscuro que le daba un aire de muñeca japonesa, y ciertamente parecía una.

La chiquilla se acercó a lado de su padre, pero se detuvo al ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Un intenso rojo adorno sus mejillas y regresó corriendo a la casa.

¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! – el hombre rio al ver la reacción de su hija, dejando desconcertados a Emil y al resto del grupo.

¿Jeremía que fue lo que le ocurrió a Marianne?- una voz salió del filo de la entrada

Saliendo de la casa se encontraba Sayoko, antigua doncella de la casa Ashford, ahora esposa de Jeremía y madre de Marianne.

La mujer vio directamente a Emil, y comprendió exactamente lo que ocurría, a lo que simplemente sonrió.

A su lado pasó Marianne corriendo de regreso, con una revista en mano.

Deteniéndose enfrente de Emil, extendiéndole la revista para que la viera.

El joven se inclino ante la niña, observando la portada, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una revista dedicada al torneo anterior, con una excelente toma de él saliendo el aquel viejo Vincent.

Entendió finalmente la reacción de ella.

¿Quieres que te lo firme? – Emil habló amablemente, mientras tomaba las manos de Marianne .

Por…. Fa…vor… - la niña era un mar de nervios, y el rojo de su rostro no le ayudaba.

Después del pequeño incidente y ver que Marianne se alejaba cantando contenta, Jeremía les había contado que su hija era fanática de Emil, desde el torneo anterior.

Había coleccionado cuanta foto o articulo había salido sobre él desde entonces.

Pero la fama de Emil se aumentó desde el desafío, y ahora estaba en boca de todos.

No le molestaba pero, no le beneficiaba en nada.

La noche cayó lentamente en la granja Gottwall y ahora todos estaban cenando en el patio trasero de la casa.

Como una gran familia, Emil se alejó un poco para pensar, y vaya que lo necesitaba.

Takahiro observó el semblante del joven y se acercó a conversar.

Que ocurre Emil… ¿hay algo que te incomoda?- el patriarca de los Sakurai encendió un cigarro y le dio una calada.

No es nada… simplemente estoy un poco sorprendido- el joven se sentó a admirar el paisaje nocturno – es que nunca he sido el centro de atención, y ahora todo mundo habla de mí.

Es cierto… pero recuerda que serlo tiene sus ventajas- Takahiro sonrió de manera amable.

En qué modo, Takahiro-san – Emil volvió su mirada al técnico.

Ahora los oponentes te tomaran más en cuenta, y tratarán de no subestimarte, y eso te obligará a ser mejor, ya que esperarán todo de ti- el hombre palmeó el hombro de Emil suavemente- tendrás que ser impredecible, y para ello cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Tienes razón, esta vez no estoy solo – el joven sonrió al recordar a todo el equipo que ahora estaba de su lado.

Anda regresemos, Sayoko hace un pay de manzana delicioso- el hombre se alejó de Emil rumbo a la mesa.

Emil observó cómo se alejaba Takahiro hacia donde estaba su familia, por primera vez el joven se alegró en formar parte de ellos.

Este torneo será realmente interesante – pensó el piloto del Lancelot mientras se acercaba hacia el grupo.

Estaba desesperada… necesitaba encontrar aquella caja a como diera lugar.

Aunque estar incapacitada de las piernas no ayudaba mucho, pero ella necesitaba de su contenido.

La suerte estuvo de su lado, y la encontró.

Se sintió aliviada, aunque sus manos temblaban por la ansiedad. No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Nunnally miro aquella caja con un deje de tristeza, era el único recuerdo de su mejor amiga.

Marie era el nombre de una joven sirvienta que trabajaba en palacio, siempre sonriente y optimista, a Nunnally le recordaba a una de sus amigas de su tiempo en el que vivía en Ashford, a una muy querida

.

En los últimos meses Alexander había cambiado drásticamente, como si fuese otra persona, o más bien ella conoció una máscara de amabilidad, mientras que su verdadero rostro era más oscuro.

La había incomunicado del mundo y la mantenía encerrada todo el tiempo.

Alegando que se sentía indispuesta de salud.

Era una mentira, todo era una mentira.

Lo supo la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Las jóvenes sueñan en el momento mágico de la luna de miel, que sería algo inolvidable.

Que el hombre con el que se casarían las trataría con la gentileza y el cuidado, de como si fuese la primera vez.

Alexander no entraba en esa categoría, y desgraciadamente la manera en la que demostraba su amor le repugnaba.

Poseyó su cuerpo de una manera tan brutal que ella suplicaba que se detuviera, pero él no lo hizo, continuó hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

Y simplemente se fue de ahí, sin siquiera mirar el estado lamentable de la joven reina.

Nunnally tembló y lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente Marie entro con la habitual sonrisa de siempre, iluminando la habitación.

Pero su semblante cambió al ver a Nunnally, y enfureció.

Ella iba a reclamarle a Alexander por el trato que recibió, pero Nunnally sonriente le pidió que desistiera.

La joven sirvienta accedió de mala gana, y calló.

El problema que estas demostraciones se hicieron frecuentes, y el temperamento de Marie no soporto mucho.

Uno de esos días Alexander se comportó de una manera muy amable, demasiado diría la joven reina. Tanto que le permitió dar un paseo por los jardines, en compañía de una sirvienta que no conocía, la mujer era amable pero no al grado de Marie.

Regresaron después de una hora, extrañamente la mujer la dejo enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, alegando que tenía algo que hacer.

Nunnally miro extrañada su sonrisa, pero su atención se centro en los ruidos que provenían de adentro.

Ruidos que ella reconoció al instante.

Su garganta se secó, y su corazón latió con una fuerza descomunal que juro que se detendría en ese instante.

Dudo un par de segundos antes de mirar hacia dentro, pero lo hizo. Y lo que vio distaba mucho de lo que esperaba.

Observo a Alexander completamente desnudo sobre el cuerpo de una joven, poseyéndolo con una brutalidad aún mayor que cuando estaba con ella.

Las sabanas estaban ensangrentadas indicando que aquella joven fue virgen.

Su esposo estaba extasiado, por la férrea resistencia que ofrecía su acompañante, y eso le incitaba aún más.

Fue cuando escuchó la voz de la joven que suplicaba que se detuviera, cuando la sangre de Nunnally se heló por completo.

Se trataba de Marie, su querida Marie.

Aun no supo cómo logró soportar observar el acto por completo, cuando termino, Alexander simplemente pasó por su lado, sonriéndole.

Nunnally, se acerco como pudo para ver el estado de la sirvienta. Y vio su mismo reflejo en ella.

No hizo más que llorar de impotencia. No pudo más que hacer eso.

Al día siguiente Marie presentó su renuncia alegando problemas personales.

Nunnally sabía la verdad, y acepto tristemente su renuncia.

Marie se despidió de ella, con lágrimas en el rostro, le entregó aquella caja.

Le indico que usara su contenido, antes de que Alexander le pidiera sus obligaciones como esposa.

Y se fue de ahí.

El contenido de la caja, era la droga conocida como "Refrain".

Había usado varias dosis, y eso le había ayudado a que su tiempo con Alexander fuese más pasajero.

Ahora era uno de esos momentos.

Lamentable la caja estaba vacía.

Y los brazos de Alexander rodearon su cuerpo.

Eres cruel Nunnally… hiciste trampa – la voz de su consorte era un tanto amorosa – pero no te preocupes, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

Alexander deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Nunnally.

Simplemente lloro, deseando que su salvador llegara a sacarla de este infierno.

Lo que Nunnally no sabía era que pronto conocería a esa persona.


	4. Capitulo 3 part 1

Dentro de la cabina del Lancelot Ange, la tensión podría sentirse en el aire.

Emil tenía un semblante tranquilo y su respiración era acompasada, rompiendo con el silencio reinante.

Escuchaba con atención las últimas indicaciones de Cecile por su comunicador personal, antes de salir a combatir.

En lo que sería su batalla inaugural.

La primera de una de tantas, en las cuales probaría su valía…

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Ceremonia - La reina rota. Parte 1  
"Al igual que los hombres culpables, tratas de reescribir tu historia..." – Ivan Vanko. De la película "Iron-man 2"**

**

* * *

**

_Semanas atrás…_

_El equipo de desarrollo del Lancelot Ange, estaba orgulloso, por fin le pusieron sus alas a aquella magnifica creación._

_Aunque debido a las leyes de regulación de tecnología, impuestas tras la "gran guerra", las Energy wing quedaban descartadas._

_Pero eso no evitó que Cecile Sakurai, no creara algo mejor. Y así nacieron las "Plume du Vent"._

_A simple vista parecía un simple sistema de flote estándar, no muy diferente al que usaba el Lancelot original. El secreto estaba dentro de las alas, las cuales generaban una serie de plumas parecidas a las energy wings, pero de muy manera discreta que no resaltaban en absoluto._

_Aumentando la aceleración, llevando al frame a terrenos desconocidos._

_El término pluma, fue porque dejaba pequeños cristales MSV detrás al comenzar a acelerar creando un espectáculo al volar: dejando una estela de cristales por donde pasaba._

_Recordándoles porque le llamaban Lancelot "Ange"._

_Espectáculo que fue solo visto en la granja Gottwall, y disfrutado por Marianne, Nathan y Eufemia._

_Todos le pidieron a la hija de su anfitrión, que no mostrará ninguna de las fotos que tomó ese día y eso que fueron muchas._

_Aquella fue la primera experiencia de Emil con el Lancelot "Ange" en pleno vuelo, una que le agradó bastante de hecho._

_Se encontraba recostado en el follaje, observando el cielo. Hasta que Takahiro se le acercó.  
- Descansando, Emil? – el hombre se sentó a un lado, para encender un cigarro.  
- Fue genial, aunque Arthur no dejaba de hablar, mientras probábamos el sistema de vuelo – el joven piloto se sentó, para platicar mejor.  
- ¿Arthur? – Takahiro preguntó mientras le ofrecía un cigarro a Emil , quien amablemente rechazó.  
- Si, el sistema R2. Esa Inteligencia Artificial que a veces se vuelve molesta, aunque reconozco que tiene ideas muy buenas – Emil sonrío al recordar a su copiloto virtual.  
- Teníamos un gato llamado Arthur, supongo que no está mal… – el técnico se acariciaba la mano derecha como si algo le molestara.  
- Takahiro-san, le puedo preguntar algo – el semblante del piloto se volvió serio.  
- Sí, dime – el técnico volteo a ver a su acompañante.  
- ¿Qué es el Du Lac? – fue lo último que dijo Emil  
_

* * *

_Ambos hombres se acercaron unos de los graneros los cuales servían como hangares provisionales para equipo de Lloyd._

_El joven había logrado escuchar una conversación entre Takahiro y Lloyd, ambos discutían algo sobre el porcentaje de eficiencia, y sobre el desarrollo del "Du Lac"._

_Algo que disparó la curiosidad de Emil._

_Dentro de él se encontraba, algo nunca antes visto._

_- Esto es lo que se encontraba en el hangar numero 4… Emil – Takahiro hablo calmadamente mientras su amigo observaba con atención - "AHD -Z02 –R2 Lancelot "Ange" Unidad 2 "Du Lac" – el hombre apagó su cigarro – el segundo prototipo de la serie Rebirth y la unidad a la que estoy asignado.  
- Takahiro-san… usted – Emil estaba asombrado – pero…  
- Así como tú, tengo mis secretos, no es así sargento, segundo al mando del segundo escuadrón de los "Black Raven"- el semblante de Takahiro se volvió atípicamente serio. – se que participaste en la "guerra de separación", a pesar de solo haber tenido 19 años.-  
- Yo, se que le debo una disculpa por…- Emil evito confrontar la mirada de Takahiro – pero tenía mis razones…  
- Muchacho, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que tenías experiencia previa en combate. Con una rápida búsqueda en los archivos militares confidenciales… no preguntes como obtuvimos acceso por favor… fue mas que suficiente para saberlo todo. No olvides que trabajas para nosotros después de todo. – El hombre sonrió mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del hombre mas joven. – Sin embargo, recuerda que eso es el pasado y lo único que importa es el ahora. Aun si has cometido pecados impronunciables, cosas con las que vivirás eternamente avergonzado; lo único que puedes hacer es vivir lo suficiente para enmendarlos._

_El joven se quedó callado ante las palabras de aquel hombre, Takahiro Sakurai, y se dio cuenta lo parecidos que eran._

_Volvió a ver la maquina instalada en el lugar. El "Du Lac" era tan grande como el Galahad o el Gawain, pero con toda el alma del Lancelot._

_Por un instante deseo verlo en acción._

_A ambos, de hecho. Tanto piloto como máquina.  
_

* * *

_Pese a que pasaron un par de días pasaron tras el descubrimiento del "Du Lac" y el saber que su secreto era conocido, el trato hacia Emil, no cambio en absoluto._

_Todo seguía igual como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Ahora ya se encontraban en la capital, terminando con el registro para participar en el torneo._

_Lo que no se esperaron fue el recibimiento que tendría Emil._

_Sabia que había ganado adeptos tras la final del anterior torneo, cosa que comprobó con la pequeña Marianne y ahora poseía más por el desafío lanzado hacia él._

_Pero de una niña de 8 años, tal vez un par de fans sosteniendo un cartel con su nombre o un par de niños usando una camiseta con su rostro…  
…apenas salió del edificio de registro y una multitud le rodeo al dar el primer paso, todos ellos aclamándolo como si fuese un héroe._

_Fue una suerte que Lloyd decidiera adelantarse con las unidades e instalarse en los hangares. De otra forma habrían perdido horas enteras en salir entre el mar de gente._

_Mas tarde, Emil daba un paseo por los hangares designados para los participantes, de hecho, huía de todas la fanáticas que le consideraban en excelente partido para casarse. ¿Que era lo que tenía que hacía que todas las mujeres se fijaran en él? ¿Sería algo genético, o simplemente les atraía el hecho de ser alguien famoso?_

_Claro, no es como si le importara realmente._

_Continuo con su andar hasta que se topo con alguien._

_Una persona que jamás pensó en conocer en persona._

_

* * *

_

- Core Luminous, estable.

El núcleo Ygdrassil G2 comenzaba con su operación, un leve zumbido provenía del interior de la armadura, que relucía con el brillo del sol de medio día.

- Diagnósticos terminados. Porcentaje de eficiencia constante.  
Los circuitos del frame se encendían y se apagaban, demostrando que ese coloso estaba listo para moverse.  
- Catapulta Linear preparada.

Lentamente lo movieron cerca del lanzador que llevaba a la arena central.  
- Landspinner asegurado. Carga de voltaje a su máxima capacidad.

Lloyd Asplund miraba expectante, deseoso, de demostrarle al mundo que todavía era un genio.

- Lancelot "Ange", listó para desplegarse.

Y que su creación estaba en la cima del mundo…

* * *

_Nunnally se encontraba sola, había logrado escaparse de Alexander, ya que el hombre tenía cosas más importantes que atender._

_¿Que había hecho mal?_

_¿Que estaba mal? Ella podía ver la "verdad" a través de las personas, y ahora no sabía que creer._

_¿Porque con Alexander era diferente?_

_¿Porque no se pudo dar cuenta?_

_Ella misma sabia la respuesta… estaba enamorada._

_El amor es un sentimiento que te traiciona sin que te des cuenta… y a veces te obliga a traicionar al resto de las personas.  
¿Acaso no fue por amor que su hermano la traiciono, mintiéndole hasta el final, escondiéndose bajo una mascara de crueldad para que ella lo odiara y, por ende, terminara protegiéndola del rencor del mundo?_

_Y ahora… era el amor la que le orillo a este infierno._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había huido, deseaba salvación, aun si fuese muriendo.  
Fue cuando un ruido la alerto… y se encontró con una persona quien jamás se imagino._

_

* * *

_

Cecile y Takahiro estaban expectantes, por fin veían los frutos de su trabajo, meses de planeación culminaban hoy.  
Habían abandonado muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Poder ser padres, ser parte del equipo técnico de Lloyd les había costado muy caro.

Pero aún así no se arrepentían de nada. Y cada momento vivido hasta ahora hacía que valiera la pena.

- Cecile ¿estás nerviosa? – el hombre coloco suavemente su mano en el hombro de su mujer.  
- Siempre que te veía partir a combatir – la mujer agradeció el gesto, colocando su mano suavemente sobre la de él – no es muy diferente a este día.  
- Entiendo, te hice sufrir mucho en esa época… lo lamento – Takahiro mostró un semblante triste.  
- Ya te disculpaste hace mucho…cuando ellos nacieron – Cecile volvió su rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa a su esposo.  
- Gracias – fue lo último que dijo Takahiro  
- Cecile-san, esperamos su orden. – Vino la voz de uno de los técnicos por la radio, interrumpiéndolos.  
- Bien, es hora de trabajar. – Suspiró Cecile volviendo su rostro a la pantalla. Lista para dar la orden.

* * *

_El tiempo se detuvo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, era cosa del destino o una simple coincidencia_

_Emil contuvo su respiración por un momento, jamás había visto a la reina tan cerca, simplemente estaba embelesado, su figura, su cabello y su rostro._

_Incluso la elegante silla de ruedas servía para darle un aire de fragilidad, de pureza casi etérea._

_Todo parecía conjuntarse en un hermoso cuadro pintado por las habilidosas manos del más virtuoso artista._

_Pero algo no andaba bien, en su mirada, más precisamente en sus ojos; parecía que algo hacía falta._

_Unos ojos que recordaba muy claramente, ya que no era la primera vez que los veía._

_

* * *

_

_**[Seis años atrás… en una selva dentro del área 6 (Colombia).]**_

_**Hacía tres años del levantamiento de los nobles terratenientes del lugar, alegaban que la joven emperatriz Nunnally Vi Brittania era incapaz de gobernar, ya que su noble corazón se lo impediría.**_

_**Aunque poseían una enorme influencia, un grupo mayoritario del ejército imperial le era leal a la Emperatríz Nunnally.**_

_**Pero eso no impidió que los nobles armaran un ejército contratando los servicios de cuanto criminal o mercenario se cruzará en su camino.**_

_**Así nacieron las primeras "PMC" (prívate military company), un término nunca antes conocido en el mundo.**_

_**Entre estas destacaron varias, pero la que importaba era una, "Black Raven" o como decían en la lengua natal del Área 6 los "cuervos negros" quienes eran dirigidos por el General Miguel "Sangre de Hierro" Escobar.**_

_**Un hombre déspota e inhumano, quien cayó de la gracia del imperio, al efectuar actos de destrucción y genocidio en nombre de la corona britana, solo por mera diversión.**_

_**Muchos decían que él era el mentor del desaparecido "Knight of Ten", Luciano Bradley; por su fascinación de torturar psicológicamente a sus adversarios.  
A pesar de su dudosa moral, era un excelente líder, habiendo logrado formar un batallón de lo más eficiente.**_

_**En este batallón se encontraba un anónimo soldado que no buscaba destacar entre los demás.**_

_**Su nombre era Emil Crowell.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_La primera reacción de Nunnally al ver a Emil fue de sobresalto._

_La joven reina trató como pudo de secar sus lágrimas, porque había llorado en el momento en que se encontró sola._

_Emil en silencio acerco un pañuelo para que se secara sus lágrimas._

_Ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, quizás la única autentica en mucho tiempo._

_El simple roce de sus manos sirvió para que se llevara a cabo una conexión._

_

* * *

_

_**Los meses habían pasado y la fama de los "Black Raven" se esparcía por todo lo largo y ancho del área 6.**_

_**Su efectividad y brutalidad eran incuestionables.**_

_**No tomaban prisioneros y no dejaban testigos.**_

_**Todos temían encontrarse con ellos.**_

_**Emil se había integrado al segundo escuadrón.**_

_**Jámas creaba lazos afectivos y hablaba solo lo necesario.**_

_**No era más que un simple soldado.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_No sabían cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, en silencio_

_Emil se había sentado en una banca al lado de la silla de Nunnally. En cambio ella se quedó observando al infinito.  
- ¿No me preguntarás que paso? – Nunnally hablo con un hilo de voz.  
- No lo creí necesario Su Majestad. – el joven a su lado contesto de la misma manera.  
- Siento incomodarte y menos ahora en la ceremonia de apertura. – la reina rio levemente – Sabe es la primera vez que te veo así de cerca.  
- Para mí es la tercera vez… Nunnally – Emil dijo tan quedamente que la joven reina no le escucho._

_

* * *

_

_**Los miembros del segundo escuadrón estaban de fiesta, su comandante les había llevado a la victoria.**_

_**Con tan solo ocho Vincent Ward habrían logrado arrasar con todo un asentamiento militar oculto en medio de la selva.**_

_**Fue un ataque sorpresivo, cubiertos por la oscuridad de la selva y de la noche.  
Nadie sobrevivió… bueno "algo" lo hizo.**_

_**Habría logrado llevarse dos "trofeos".**_

_**Dos inocentes operadoras de comunicaciones quienes la naturaleza les había dotado de la suficiente belleza para que en esa noche escaparan de ser asesinadas.**_

_**Pero insuficiente para evitar vivir un infierno.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_- Gracias por su compañía… Crowell-san – Nunnally comenzó a alejarse apretando los mandos de su silla.  
- Espere Su Majestad, será mejor que la acompañe…- Emil comenzó a empujarla, asumiendo el control.  
- Me disculpo en nombre de mi esposo. – La joven soltó sin pensar. – El es un hombre… un poco apasionado.  
- Ah… lo dice por el desafió. – El piloto del Lancelot sonrío de repente al recordar el suceso – No importa créame._

_Nunnally estaba sorprendida por la actitud despreocupada de su acompañante, cualquiera en su situación estaría nervioso; Alexander simplemente lo puso en la mira de todos. Toda persona hambrienta de fama, buscaría enfrentarle.  
Con el solo hecho de derrotarle públicamente, la humillación sería terrible.  
Pero él estaba ahí a su lado, desbordante de una inusual confianza._

_Ella deseaba un poco de eso…  
_  


* * *

  
**  
**_**Los llantos y suplicas habían inundado el lugar.**_

_**Emil ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo, desde que sus compañeros comenzaron a divertirse con uno de sus "trofeos", mientras que el "otro" quedó bajo el cuidado del joven.**_

_**Simplemente se dedico a admirar la fogata como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.  
- Por favor… déjeme ir – su compañera suplico hecha un mar de lagrimas.  
- ¿Y por qué debería? –fue cuando su ojos se encontraron.**_

_**La joven mujer notó algo diferente en la mirada de Emil, sus ojos mostraban una frialdad absoluta, no había cabida para demostrar otro sentimiento.  
Casi no parecía humano.**_

_**Ni siquiera mostraba un deseo de vivir.**_

_**- Dime tu nombre mujer – el joven se dirigió a ella sin desviar la mirada-  
- Anna… S…- la mujer tartamudeo un poco ante la presión que ejercía su acompañante sobre ella.  
- Anna… ¿Sabes que somos? – el joven interrumpió de repente – somos mercenarios, algo menos que animales. Algunos matan solo por el hecho de recibir la paga del día, mientras que otros lo hacen por el simple placer de hacerlo… tienes suerte Anna… yo caigo en la primera categoría.**_

_**Anna se quedó callada ante la declaración de Emil, esperaba abogar por la humanidad del chico, quien no se unió a sus compañeros.  
Estaba equivocada… y su futuro pintaba mal. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Nunnally y Emil continuaron con su caminata hablando con naturalidad de cosas sin importancia._

_Era raro para ella, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda en la presencia de otra persona._

_De vez en cuando la reina reía por los comentarios que él joven hacía sobre su equipo de trabajo, demostrando el gran afecto que les tenía._

_Ella deseaba conocerlos, por las descripciones que hacía, en algún rincón de su mente, parecía recordarle a aquellos que la acompañaron durante su estancia como gobernadora._

_Sus entrañables amigos…_

_Una tercera persona se unió a la pareja, una persona que Nunnally no deseaba encontrarse._

_- Nunnally… cariño ¿En dónde te encontrabas? – una voz sonó detrás de ellos.  
- ¡Alexander! – Nunnally se sobresaltó ante la presencia de su consorte.  
- Te extrañe demasiado – el consorte depositó un beso en la frente de su reina, incomodándola – no vuelvas a alejarte de mi lado, podría ocurrirte algo – aquel hombre tomo suavemente las manos de su reina en señal de preocupación.  
- Discúlpame, lo lamento, no volverá a pasar – Nunnally evitaba la mirada de Alexander y su nerviosismo estaba cargado en su voz.  
Emil notó el estado en el que se encontraba la reina y decidió interrumpir.  
- No se preocupe Lindblum-sama, Su Majestad Nunnally-sama nunca estuvo en peligro – el joven hablo desafiante.  
- Ah, pero si se trata del famoso Crowell-san, fue una suerte que mi dulce Nunnally se encontrara con usted – el cinismo del consorte era evidente – espero que mi "esposa" no le haya incomodado.  
- No se preocupe, no lo hizo, de hecho desfrute de su agradable compañía. – el joven se inclino para tomar la mano de Nunnally para depositar un beso, sacándole un ligero sonrojo._

_Alexander por un momento, se sintió iracundo, como era posible que alguien de una casta más humilde que él, tuviese tantas libertades, y desafiarle abiertamente._

_Una extraña rivalidad había nacido entre ellos, Alexander quien nació en la cuna de los Lindblum, y él un simple común._

_Después de la anterior final, los medios habían rodeado a la pareja real, bombardeando a la Reina con preguntas sobre si hubiese elegido a Emil en lugar de él._

_Y eso no le agradó._

_Obtuvo su oportunidad de venganza, tras el "infortunado" incidente de Annabelle, desafiándole a través de los medios, esperando que perdiera en la primera ronda._

_Para humillarlo públicamente.  
- Solo deseo que no pierda en su primer combate – Alexander sonrió de manera burlona._

_Emil no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y se alejo. No sin antes de dar un último vistazo._

_Y observo los ojos de Nunnally ._

_Era la misma mirada suplicante de aquella joven que conoció.  
- "Me recordaste a Anna" – pensó con un semblante triste._

_

* * *

_

_El trayecto de regreso al hangar fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.  
Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de un pasado que trataba de olvidar._

_Y de pronto las palabras de Takahiro llegaron a su mente  
-"Debes de vivir lo suficiente para enmendarlos"-_

_Un grito se escucho desde el hangar poniendolo en alerta. Comenzó a correr._

_Al entrar encontró a uno de los técnicos de mantenimiento tirado en el suelo, sujetándose del brazo y retorciéndose del dolor._

_Era evidente que le habían roto el brazo y la persona que lo había hecho estaba frente a él._

* * *

**  
**_**Anna no se había movido ni un centímetro, cuando escuchó las palabras de Emil.**_

_**Uno a uno sus compañeros regresaban. Riendo, algunos acomodándose el uniforme o subiéndose el cierre de los pantalones. Satisfechos de su perversión. Tragando duro, la joven temió por su propia seguridad e inconscientemente se acurrucó a lado de Emil.**_

_**El joven por su actitud infundía respeto al resto del equipo. Todos excepto a uno.**_

_**Su oficial en jefe.**_

_**El hombre llegó frente a ellos y posó su mirada en Anna, y levanto su mano con la intención de llevársela.**_

_**Emil le detuvo sujetándole la mano deteniendo su avance, ambos no se llevaban bien.**_

_**Simplemente se odiaban.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa "Emilio"? – el hombre de aspecto desaliñado y par de años mayor que Emil habló - …Acaso te gustó la pequeña.  
- Eso algo que no te importa Julio – Emil se paró enfrente de Anna protegiéndola- simplemente la escogí para que calentara mi cama en la base.  
- Ooh! No lo sabía… perdóname – Julio rio mostrando los dientes- olvidaba que supuestamente eres hombre también. Supongo que como te sientes el favorito de Escobar, solo que reclamas tu derecho… bah! no importa, dejemos a la otra descansar un poco antes de seguir… después de todo tenemos toda la noche, ¿verdad chicos? – Dijo, levantando gritos de emoción entre sus compañeros y carcajadas obscenas.**_

_**Julio "el loco" Martinez, un hombre amante del caos, adicto a la emoción de matar, un psicópata quien se ganó su fama por asesinar a toda su familia, por creerlos espías.**_

_**No conocía los límites y nadie le ponía un alto.**_

_**Hasta que conoció a Emil, alguien a quien se vio obligado a calificarlo como su igual.  
Solo con haber visto sus ojos.**_

_**Emil tomó la mano de Anna y camino hacia su casa de campaña.**_

_**- ¿Porque lo has hecho? – preguntó la joven una vez dentro.  
- Simplemente prolongue tu vida un poco más – Emil cerró la carpa tras de sí – hay rumores sobre él que no me agradan.  
- ¿Qué clase de rumores?- Anna temblaba a pesar de estar a salvo.  
- Necrofilia – Emil agregó sin más.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Aquel intruso había sometido a una de las ayudantes de Cecile y se encontraba realizándole tocamientos lascivos._

_La chica forcejeaba, asqueada por el contacto recibido._

_El único técnico que se había atrevido a ayudarla se encontró con un brazo roto gracias a una sorpresiva patada. El resto, no sabía que hacer._

_Emil avanzó a paso firme, colocando su mano en el hombro del intruso, con un gesto de fastidio, el atacante trató de hacer lo mismo para encontrar que su ataque había sido bloqueado casi sin dificultad. El personal miraba sorprendido el intercambio._

_No le tomó mucho al pervertido reconocer a quien le había evitado un poco de diversión. Después de todo, era la persona que le habían ordenado encontrar.  
- Vamos "Emilio" no es para que armes una escena – aquel hombre se burlaba cínicamente – solo pasé a decir hola._

_- Julio no has cambiado – el rostro de Emil se ensombreció. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que la técnica encontró refugio con sus compañeras y estas, fueron rodeadas por los hombres para protegerlas. Avanzó un paso, colocando una casual pose de pelea. – Te pido que te vayas._

_- Ooh! Vamos "Emilio" somos amigos. – El hombre retrocedió un paso, fingiendo intimidación. Más no dejaba de sonreir. – Solo vine para recordar los viejos tiempos._

_- No te pedí que lo hicieras – Poco a poco la voz de Emil se volvía un susurro peligroso. – Te pido que por favor, te largues._

_Julio se deleitaba con las reacciones de Emil, confiando que no harían nada por el momento, se arriesgó para avanzar u paso y acercarse a el, lo suficiente como para que nadie escuchara sus palabras, mas que él._

_- Tu y yo sabemos que solo estás jugando al niño bueno. – Julio susurró, mostrando sus dientes – Somos de la misma clase; tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre, sea cual sea el motivo._

_El hombre se alejó de Emil, silbando una alegre tonada._

_- Será mejor que no pierdas en la clasificacion, "Emilio". Los "cuervos" deben estar juntos después de todo._

_Emil solo podía tensarse al verlo irse, su simple presencia comenzaba a sacar lo peor de él._

_Antes de alejarse mucho, Julio se detuvo por un momento, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea._

_- Por cierto, Anna envía saludos, sus más amorosos saludos, Emilio. – agregó sin más mientras que con una sonora carcajada terminaba de retirarse del lugar._

_Emil se quedó ahí parado, mientras que todos los técnicos le rodearon._

_Su mirada era indescriptible, poseía una frialdad y sed de sangre nunca antes vista, una actitud extraña para aquellos que le conocía._

_Pero no para aquellos que lo conocieron en sus tiempos más oscuros._

_

* * *

_

_**Ya había amanecido y ambos salieron de la carpa.**_

_**Anna estaba angustiada, salió en busca de su amiga, Emil se limitó a seguirle de cerca, no esperaba nada agradable, no mientras Julio estuviese involucrado.  
Ambos llegaron donde se encontraba la pobre mujer, pero ya era tarde, le habían cortado el cuello. Hacia tiempo que estaba muerta.**_

_**La joven se lanzó sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, llorando amargamente.  
A lo lejos un hombre disfrutaba de la escena, riéndose a carcajadas, burlándose del infortunio de los demás.**_

_**Emil le miró directamente y sus ojos se encontraron.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Julio caminaba sonriente, recordando de sus tiempos como mercenario.  
- Espero que tengas la misma mirada de hace seis años – dijo el hombre a la nada – La misma mirada de un asesino.  
Sin poder resistirlo comenzó a carcajear de emoción mientras caminaba hacia su respectivo hangar.  
Mientras alguien lo observaba con interés desde lejos._

_

* * *

_

_Un par de horas pasaron tras el incidente con Julio, nadie deseaba hablar con Emil, esa mirada era imposible de olvidar.  
El joven estaba sentado solo en un rincón, hasta que una persona se acercó, ajena a todo lo acontecido anteriormente.  
- Onichan…porque lloras - una dulce vocecita le habló.  
- ¿Eh? – fue la única respuesta que pudo Emi ante la declaración de Eufemia._

_Frente a él se encontraba la pequeña Eufemia, sus ojos mostraban una enorme preocupación, había estado parada un tiempo contemplando al joven piloto en silencio._

_La pequeña llevó sus manos al rostro de Emil, el joven se sonrojo ante el contacto, era algo poco común en él, pero gracias a la diferencia de edad; el joven bajaba sus defensas emocionales fácilmente._

_La niña secó suavemente las lágrimas, que había comenzado a salir, Emil no se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar, tras el repentino encuentro con Julio, su mente recordó parte su oscuro pasado, tanto lo bueno como lo malo._

_- Sabes cuándo lloro, me acuerdo de mi mamá, mi papa y de mi nii-san – la voz de la pequeña tenía un tono serio – y después se me pasa – Eufemia sonrió alegremente._

_Emil se mantuvo en silencio, las palabras de la pequeña Eufemia, aunque simples y sencillas, estaban cargadas de una gran sabiduría, el joven acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña, quien ante el acto, rio levemente._

_- Gracias… - Emil se levantó para retirarse, no sin antes sonreírle honestamente a la niña._

_Se levantó lentamente, la mirada en sus ojos era calmada, pero todavía se podía apreciar un poco de furia_

_

* * *

_

_Emil caminaba con paso decidido a través de los pasillos que lo llevarían hasta donde estaba el Lancelot "Ange", Milly había pensado en hacerle una pequeña broma acerca de un nuevo uniforme, pero al ver la expresión en sus ojos decidió no hacerlo.  
_

_El ambiente dentro del estadio era de fiesta, miles de personas de diferentes nacionalidades, se había reunido, para observar el espectáculo y aquellos que no pudieron llegar eran capaces de observarlo por televisión, ya que se transmitiría a todo el mundo._

_El ruido de los murmullos y cuchicheos, era tal, que no se podía oir otra cosa, de pronto el sonar de las trompetas hizo callar a toda la multitud, anunciaban la llegada de los soberanos y anfitriones de aquel espectáculo._

_Todo mundo se puso de pie y comenzando a aplaudir como muestra de cariño y respeto a sus líderes, Alexander sonriente, llevaba el control de la silla de ruedas de Nunnally quien saludaba al público en respuesta al gesto._

_El joven consorte colocó a la soberana en su lugar en el palco de honor, en el punto más alto de aquel coliseo, el cual les daba una vista perfecta del campo donde se llevaría las batallas._

_Con un ademán de su mano, Nunnally dio comienzo con la presentación de los participantes, quienes rebasan el centenar unidades._

_Muchos de ellos eran personas quien tenían la suficiente riqueza como para hacerse de un frame propio, otros representando a alguna nación como una muestra de su poderío militar, y los restantes pertenecían a empresas privadas que buscaban presentar sus prototipos y obtener contratos millonarios._

_Los frames comenzaron a salir en grupos de cinco, algunos eran modelos sencillos y muy básicos, propios de las unidades de producción en masa, otros eran modelos personalizados de diferentes tamaños, al gusto de sus dueños._

_Les habían acomodado de esa manera, para poder diferenciarles_

_Lo que más causo impresión fue la llegada de los prototipos, algunos desafiaban la lógica y la estética, unidades que causaba risa por su tamaño, otras terror por lo fiero de sus diseños._

_Muchos espectadores ya comenzaban a tener a sus favoritos… pero todos estaban expectantes de una sola persona. _

_

* * *

_

_Kallen miraba con aburrimiento la televisión del departamento de Gino, el joven director del buro de defensa britana, había pedido sus vacaciones para investigar el asunto de su hermana._

_Y decidió rentar un departamento en el centro de Tokio, con la mejor vista que su dinero pudiese adquirir._

_La joven pelirroja amablemente accedió a ayudarle, ya que ella tenía muy buenos contactos en la UFN, ya que era considerada toda una leyenda dentro de sus filas.  
Y como no, el Guren de por si era legendario._

_Debido los eventos ocasionados durante la gran guerra y la guerra de separación, la UFN se mantuvo en una posición semineutral, los altos mandos habían decidido crear un registro sobre el poder armamentista de cada nación, así que conocían la cantidad exacta de unidades de frame que poseían y sus esquemas de diseño._

_Aunque muchos pensaron que sería contraproducente, era una medida de control para regular las futuras guerras que sucediesen, lo que también llevo a la prohibición de ciertas tecnologías, lo que conllevó al desmantelamiento de todos los frames posteriores a la 8va generación._

_- Eh… Gino, ¿Cómo vamos con la investigación? – la joven volteó para verle.  
- No muy bien… son demasiados registros – Gino se volvió para verle – y lo peor es que se encuentran atrasados, al menos por un par de años- soltando un sonoro suspiro.  
- Al menos Anya se está divirtiendo…- dijo la pelirroja viendo a su compañera dormida plácidamente en el sofá._

_Debido a la gran cantidad de datos, los tres habían decidido turnarse y Anya fue la primera en caer por el cansancio._

_- No le culpo, gracias a ella avanzamos un buen tramo – el rubio sonrio al recordar las habilidades de su antigua compañera round._

_El sonido proveniente del televisor llamó la atención de ambos, había comenzado el desfile inaugural. _

_

* * *

_

_Todo el equipo de Lloyd estaba expectante ante desarrollo del desfile, observaban atentos a los potenciales oponentes del Lancelot "Ange"._

_Ninguno decía nada, mientras tanto, Cecile y Takahiro se encontraban haciendo una revisión de rutina a la segunda unidad._

_- Es una lástima que el "Du Lac" no vaya a participar – decía Cecile con algo de decepción en su voz – hubiese sido interesante.  
- Ni creas… esta unidad técnicamente es ilegal en todos los aspectos – su esposo rio levemente – hay que dejar a los jóvenes divertirse.  
- Es cierto – la mujer se unió a la risa de su conyugue._

_De pronto todo el estadio cayó en silencio._

_

* * *

_

_El destino había jugado a favor de Lloyd, fue una suerte que su máquina fuese la ultima en ingresar al estadio, el científico tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba deseoso de ver la reacción del público._

_No siempre se puede volver a ver nacer a una leyenda. Pero este día sería diferente._

_- Lloyd pareces feliz – Milly habló sonriente al ver el semblante de Lloyd.  
- ¿Eso crees? – contesto el científico ante la afirmación de Milly._

_Habían decidido sentarse entre el público para observar la entrada triunfal del Lancelot, tanto Nathan y Eufemia habían insistido en acompañarles, sus padres les habían dado permiso, y ahora todos se encontraban esperando._

_Los niños estaban animados por el ambiente del lugar, pero sin aviso alguno todo el mundo calló._

_Llamando completamente su atención._

_

* * *

_

_Con un avanzar lento, empezó a ingresar una máquina que casi nadie quería recordar, los rayos de sol golpeaban su blanca armadura, y esta brillaba de una manera única casi éterea._

_Las personas más cercanas a la entrada comenzaron a guardar silencio ante aquella presencia. Llamando la atencion de los demás quienes reaccionaron de la misma manera_

_Los adornos en dorado, habían sido pulidos con esmero, reflejando todo su alrededor, dando la ilusión de que brillaba con luz propia._

_Mientras más avanzaba, las sombras que le rodeaban se quedaban atrás, revelando su galante figura._

_A sus costados poseía dos empuñaduras de espada sin hoja aparente._

_A pesar de que su tamaño estándar, el solo hecho de estar ahí infundía respeto, a todo aquel que le veía._

_En medio de cada antebrazo poseía un cristal rojo como rubí, y uno más en centro del pecho._

_Era máquina legendaria._

_Desde su asiento Alexander tenía el rostro desencajado, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, sus manos apretadas demostraban el nerviosismo y enojo que sentía._

_Mientras que Nunnally llevaba sus manos a su boca, tratando de ocultar su emoción, sin darse cuenta un par de solitarias lágrima recorrieron su rostro._

_Revivía un símbolo de poder._

_Desde el asiento del sofá, Kallen ahogó un grito al verle en televisión, el rival de su adorado Guren, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, quienes se unieron en su asombro._

_Todos y cada uno de los participantes tragaron saliva al solo verlo, otros más sentían emoción al pensar que podrían enfrentarse…_

_…al caballero blanco._

_Al unísono todos dijeron su nombre. "Lancelot"._

_Dentro de la cabina Emil apretó los controles con decisión, mientras el recuerdo de una persona cruzaba su mente… "Anna"._

_

* * *

_

Tema de cierre: the black horn - Tozasareta Sekai.

Agradecimeinto especial al maestro dexkepp por prestarme un poco de su genialidad


	5. Capitulo 3 part 2

Shinigami.

Según la mitología Japonesa, es una personificación de la muerte. Su función es velar y decidir quién muere y cómo, a veces hasta alimentándose de las almas humanas.

En medio del silencio sepulcral del estadio, era una palabra que flotaba en las mentes de todos los presentes.

Primero fue el Conde de Cambridge. Quien había usado las ganancias de un año para adquirir un Vanguard modificado con un escudo más potente… el cual fue penetrado a la fuerza por las poderosas manos del Ange para sobrecargarlo, explotarlo y tomar la cabeza del frame. En medio de chispas fue aplastado por el peso del frame dejando al conde en la oscuridad.

Después, un sargento de instrucción usando un Vincent prestado, trató de usar un punto ciego para atacar la cabeza del frame. Un error el no pensar que sería detectado. Con una patada, el torso del Vincent se partió, dejando escapar chispas mientras el core luminous perdía potencia de inmediato y se apagaba.

Otros más rodearon… tratando de juntar sus fuerzas para derrotar al frame blanco y dorado. No era en contra de las reglas. Después de todo, mientras solo un frame quedara en pie en la batalla de selección, era suficiente.

4 Slash Harken volaron por el aire arrancando de cuajo brazos, cabezas y una pierna. Al retraerse, una vez más un par de ellos, disparados desde los brazos voló en medio de una falange de atacantes, encajándose en los últimos dos. Sorprendidos, los pilotos trataron de retirarlos, tan solo para ser arrastrados hacia adelante cuando el dueño de esas armas abrió con potencia los brazos. Los gruesos cables golpearon al resto de los mechas sacándolos de equilibrio, sorprendiendo a sus dueños por la muestra de potencia.

Y no terminó allí.

Con pasmosa velocidad, viajaba entre ellos, tomando a uno por los brazos y golpeándolo en el pecho para arrancárselos. Usando esos miembros perdidos como garrotes para aplastar la cabeza de otros. Fracturando placas de armadura con patadas demoledoras.

Moviéndose con fluidez. Con mortal precisión. Estando en todas y en ninguna parte a la vez. Apareciendo por milisegundos en las pantallas antes de apagarlas para siempre. Algunos gritaban de sorpresa, otros de espanto.

La mayoría, aun se preguntaban que paso.

Shinigami.

Ese término, pese a pertenecer a la cultura Japonesa (antigua Área 11) llegó a ser conocida por el Imperio Britanno. Ganó fama. Incluso entre el antiguo EU.

Y por lo visto…

El silencio dominó, mientras la fascinación de su presentación pasó de inmediato. Recordando el nombre con el cual el primer modelo fue nombrado hace casi 10 años.

"Shiroi no Shinigami."

"The White Grim Reaper."

"El Dios de la Muerte Blanco."

En medio de los restos destrozados de los frames participantes, Emil Crowell levantó la mirada ante el enmudecido público. Podía ver los rostros pálidos de Lloyd y Milly. Nathan y Euphemia cubrían sus bocas en espanto. A su alrededor, la personas no eran capaces de creer lo que había hecho.

En el palco Real, el rostro de Alexander tenía una mezcla de horror y fascinación. Había visto los videos, conocía los relatos. Pero experimentar la destrucción que podía hacer el Lancelot en persona… Miró a su esposa, su rostro que minutos atrás había derramando lagrimas de emoción al ver de nuevo a ese frame y los agradables recuerdos que le traían; ahora también recordaba la atrocidades cometidas por su anterior piloto en la Gran Guerra.

Heroísmo. Crímenes. Admiración. Pánico. Emociones encontradas que mantenían a la gente sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

Emil dejó que el Ange soltara la cabeza del ultimo frame que había derrotado con humillante rapidez y el estruendo de su cuerpo metálico caer al piso pareció sacar de su estupor al maestro de ceremonias.

El… el … ga…ganador y primer… finalista es… - Pasó saliva, al sentirse observado por las gemas verdes que eran los ojos de la máquina. – Emil Crowell.

Pero Emil no lo observaba. Ya no.

Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes que brotaban en torrente. Escenas de un pasado que se habia esforzado tanto en enterrar. Emociones que podrían llevar a la locura a una persona…

… que tal vez lo estaban llevando a la locura.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cuando el rostro de una mujer lo llamaba en su mente. Sus labios se movían, suplicaban…

No fue hasta que identificó el rostro de alguien en el público. Alguien que no estaba impactado con el despliegue de violencia desatado por él.

Julio…

Sonreía fascinado. Casi extasiado. Y cuando vio al Ange dirigirle una mirada y apretar sus metálicos puños, comenzó a reír.

Siendo el único sonido en el estadio, cubierto aun por el absoluto silencio del público.

**Capitulo 3: Ceremonia - La reina rota. Parte 2**

**Open up destiny  
You'll spread your wounded wings and take off  
Because the truth doesn't exist here  
For whom does the bell toll?  
In a closed world filled with despair  
You'll keep flying toward the faint light…**

**The black horn – closed world**

_**La lluvia había comenzado a caer, Emil se mantenía en silencio escuchando el ruido de la tormenta inundando la selva, acallando los sollozos de Anna… el joven sabía muy dentro de su mente que la chica no estaba preparada para la vida en el campo de batalla.**_

_**Debía salvarla… aunque solo se hubiesen conocido hace unas pocas horas, él sentía algo que podía ser llamado "cariño".**_

_**Así que alisto su arma, y la preparo para disparar…**_

_**Solamente necesitaba jalar el gatillo y Anna seria salvada de las penas futuras…**_

_**Apunto hacia la nuca de la joven…**_

_**Y un estruendo sonó…**_

El lugar se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, todo el estadio había acallado sus murmullos ante la presencia de aquella máquina.

Muy a su pesar, aunque el Lancelot tenía un diseño que enaltecía los valores de caballería y nobleza, dentro de los corazones de los britanos, solamente había cabida a un solo recuerdo.

Un evento vivido que todos los ciudadanos contemporáneos a la gran guerra deseaban olvidar…

El infame emperador demonio… y sobre todo el caballero traidor.

Lentamente comenzó avanzar en el campo destinado para las batallas, siendo seguido por la mirada de los espectadores… hasta quedar enfrente del palco real.

En los hangares de la Ashford Electronics & Heavy Industries (A.E. & H.I.), otro ambiente era el que se sentía, habían comenzado a festejar en grande a pesar de la reacción del público, Takahiro miro con seriedad el monitor principal, mientras que suavemente apretaba la mano de su esposa… esperaba esa reacción por parte del público, pero no estaba preparado… cuanto habían soñado por esto, pero desgraciadamente la gente no olvida.

Estará bien, Takahiro, no debes preocuparte – el hombre se sorprendió ante la declaración de la mujer con la que comparte su vida – Si lo sé… Cecile, es que solo hay algo que no me agrada.

Tranquilo… es solo el shock inicial… apuesto que Lloyd estará feliz – Cecile afirmó con una dulce sonrisa –

Takahiro dudo un poco en confiar en la palabras de su mujer, pero desde hace algún tiempo había aprendido algo sobre el matrimonio, y es que pocas veces, las esposas se equivocan… pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo.

Nunnally estaba feliz, las lagrimas había comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas libremente, y su respiración parecía entrecortarse por la emoción.

Frente a ella estaba el Lancelot, una maquina considerada legendaria a pesar de su infamia, muchos le respetaban por las glorias pasadas, muchos jurarían que se trataba de la ultima encarnación, la maquina que acabó con los mejores pilotos de la generación pasada, el Albion.

Era cierto que se parecido era enorme, ya que el diseño de su armadura era idéntico, salvo que el diseño de los hombros era más discreto, y su cabeza era un tanto diferente, ya que parecía emular a la cabeza del primer Lancelot, salvo que los "colmillos" miraban hacia atrás.

El Lancelot se detuvo frente a su palco, y se inclino mostrando sus respetos ante la soberana.

La joven sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho… jamás en su vida había presenciado tanta elegancia y magnificencia.

Entonces un sonido irrumpió en todo el estadio…

La cabina se abría lentamente.

_**Un relámpago había caído en las cercanías… Emil se mostraba calmado, sujetando el arma firmemente en su mano… No había dudas, un simple movimiento, y todo terminaría.**_

_**Sabes recién acabo de cumplir 17 años – Anna hablo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada a través de la lluvia – Sophie era mi mejor amiga... ella me dio el valor necesario para alistarme en el ejercito, a pesar de ser menor de edad… mis sueño era convertirme en un piloto de knightmare frame… parecerme a mi ídolo… Kallen Kozuki-**_

_**La chica encaro a Emil, el joven se quedo helado ante los ojos de ella, aquella revelación había mellado la determinación que el joven en momentos anteriores poseía… **_

_**Con una débil sonrisa la joven continúo…**_

_**Es gracioso no crees… intentar parecerme a ella… sin siquiera alcanzar el 60% de eficiencia… lo único que me dijo el instructor es que tenía muy bonita voz… - Anna suspiro suavemente – Así que me volví operadora de información de combate -**_

Emil se encontraba de pie en la cabina del Lancelot Ange, se mostraba tranquilo, vestia un traje que emulaba al antiguo diseño imperial, salvo que los emblemas pertenecían a la casa Ashford.

Por tan solo unos instantes, más de uno juró ver al fantasma de Kururugi Suzaku a su lado.

Inclinándose en señal de total sumisión, mostro sus respetos de acuerdo al protocolo real, no sin antes, sonreír; burlándose internamente de Alexander Lindblum, quien estaba furioso, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar manchando sus elegantes guantes, ante esa total falta de respeto y muestra de fanfarronería que no sería perdonada.

_Haz cavado tu tumba… Emil Crowell – el hombre trato de reírse ante la ironía de la escena –_

Escondiendo su sonrisa, Emil comenzó a acercarse con su máquina a el resto de los participantes, sin siquiera notar los aplausos y ni las ovaciones que el público le dedicaban.

Sin saber que después… todos y cada uno de los espectadores se arrepentirían de ello.

El anunciador comenzó con una breve explicación de las reglas del torneo, no habían cambiado en absoluto, eran las mismas que la vez anterior, salvo que ahora se permitían las modificaciones de última hora. Todas las demás permanecían intactas.

_**El segundo batallón se acercaba tranquilamente a su base principal, ningún incidente había ocurrido desde la noche anterior.**_

_**Emil estaba un poco desconcertado, en silencio había escuchado la pequeña historia de su ahora "compañera", sus sueños y sus deseos, para el punto de vista del joven eran propios de una niña, quien no merecía estar en ese lugar…**_

_**Comprendía que ella aún mostraba algo de inocencia… misma que estaba siendo arrancada por las vivencias de la guerra.**_

_**Le había ayudado a dar una rustica sepultura a su amiga, no fue una ceremonia propia… pero al menos la chica podría descansar en paz. **_

_**El joven suspiró cansinamente, dentro de la cabina de su Vincent estaba Anna durmiendo plácidamente, sus ojos estaban hinchados, señal de que la joven había llorado hasta quedar dormida. **_

_**Quizás eso era lo que le molestaba, la joven dormía acurrucada en su regazo, con una mano sujetando fuertemente de la ropa del joven.**_

_**Ante la escena Emil no pudo más que sonreír.**_

Tras la explicación, Alexander se paro llamando la atención de todos, tanto participantes como espectadores.

Damas y Caballeros tengo una pequeña propuesta para esta inauguración – el consorte sonrió ante su "siniestra" idea – porque no iniciamos con una "royal battle", para decidir quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda.

Después de aquellas palabras uno de los monitores comenzó a mostrar los nombres de cada uno de los participantes…

No hubo sorpresa para Emil, al mostrar su nombre como el primer elegido… esperaba esa jugada del consorte.

El resto de los nombres pasaron desapercibidos, el único que realmente interesaba era el del piloto del Lancelot.

Cosa que pareció alegrar a Alexander, esperando que "aquel" supuesto "angel" perdiera sus alas mucho antes de emprender el vuelo.

Tras la selección inicial, el resto de las maquinas se retiro hacia sus respectivos hangares, mientras que los participantes se les daría media hora para prepararse.

Emil esperaba sentado en los vestidores, jugando con la llave del Lancelot Ange entre sus dedos, esperaba pacientemente mientras el equipo de mantenimiento instalaba el armamento a la unidad.

Había escuchado le darían un VARIS completamente nuevo, un arma que superaría al Super VARIS, era el único armamento extra que llevaría, el sistema de vuelo fue retirado debido a que en la fase inicial del torneo, los combates serían en tierra, solamente en las semifinales se permitiría en uso del vuelo atmosférico.

Emil-san… ya está todo listo- una de las asistentes de Cecile se acercó-

Gracias - el joven se levantó lentamente mientras sonreía levemente.

El tiempo avanzaba lentamente a través de los ojos de Emil, en pocas horas había revivido varios sucesos que habían marcado su existencia, memorias que luchaba por enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

Todo llevaba a un solo hombre, cuya presencia marcaba un antes y un después en su vida como mercenario en la guerra de separación.

Julio… - los labios de Emil pronunciaron aquel nombre con total desprecio.

La sonrisa no pudo ocultarse, lo que tenía enfrente era algo inconcebible.

El Lancelot por fin llevaba el arma con el que era reconocido, el rifle VARIS, el Albion usaba una variación conocida como Super VARIS, el cual le permitía realizar disparos más potentes. Pero el Ange poseía uno mucho más versátil, el cañon Hyper VARIS… e Hyper no era una exageración… durante el tiempo en que el Guren Nishiki estuvo bajo el cuidado del Instituto Camelot, Lloyd y Cecile pudieron analizar el brazo de radiación a tal grado que les fue muy fácil realizar su propia versión e instalarla en su arma preferida por diseño.

Hyper VARIS spec. 1 – Takahiro hablo repentinamente sacando de sus pensamientos a Emil.

Ahh!... si, solamente leí las especificaciones en el manual, pero jamás lo vi de cerca – Emil contesto ante la repentina intromisión de Takahiro – se supone que puedo pasar de combate de larga distancia a corta , solo con voltear el rifle-

Si… se supone que el lado inferior de rifle funciona como una extensión del brazo del Ange, dándole la misma habilidad que el Guren, la onda de radiación – el jefe de técnicos parecía sonreír ante un chiste – me pregunto qué dirían su piloto y su creador al ver a esta imitación.

"_Weaponry Variable System"… _según Lloyd es el nombre del concepto del arma – Cecile se había reunido con el par – aunque sí… es tan solo una aplicación del sistema de radiación – la mujer sonrió recordando como Lloyd negaba que le debería dar una explicación a Rakshata cuando el arma estuviera completada – por ahora solamente usa la modalidad de rifle… ya estamos listos para partir.

Emil solamente se limito a asentir levemente, algo andaba mal y Takahiro se dio cuenta de ello.

Podía escuchar a los técnico decirle las últimas indicaciones antes de partir, el piloto de Lancelot revisaba por última vez los monitores de su máquina.

- [Se encuentra bien Emil…] – la voz artificial de la computadora habló por unos instantes

- Que ocurre Arthur – Emil pareció sorprenderse por la repentina intromisión de su compañero virtual – [Su patrones biológicos… detecto leve ansiedad en su cuerpo] – el ambiente de la cabina pareció helarse por completo.

Y no era mentira, Emil estaba ansioso; su cuerpo parecía reaccionar excitación de la batalla, una vieja sensación que siempre le acompañaba cuando salía de misión con su antiguo batallón de mercenarios.

Estaba feliz, deseaba mostrar la fuerza de su máquina… de pronto un flashazo de memoria golpeo su mente, el rostro extasiado de Anna, cubierto de sudor, un lágrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos, su respiración entrecortada y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Emil! – un grito se oyo en los altavoces de la cabina – Ah!… si… - el joven recupero la compostura, tragando un poco saliva, tratando de comprender que había sido el recuerdo anterior –

Tienes luz verde para salir… - la calmada voz de Takahiro le indico lo que deseaba escuchar – Entiendo… - apretando los controles – Lancelot Ange… M.E. Booster-

Saliendo – fue la orden final que dio Cecile.

El Lancelot Ange salió disparado por la lanzadera del coliseo, la fuerza inercial del aire golpeo a los técnico y más de uno cayo a suelo por la potencia.

Salió a toda velocidad – Takahiro alzo un ceja en señal de asombro… mientras encendía un cigarro

Si… ¿a quién me recuerda? – Cecile amablemente retiro el cigarrillo de la boca de Takahiro y lo apagaba – prohibido fumar en el centro de operaciones… querido – Takahiro bufo decepcionado – si… señora.

Uno a uno, comenzaron a salir hacia el campo de batalla, con sonoros estruendos, cado una de las máquinas anunciaban su llegada, sorprendiendo a muchos por la variedad de sus diseños. El último en ingresar fue el Lancelot, haciendo que más de uno ahogará un grito de sorpresa.

Un conteo hacia atrás comenzó a correr… todos en el mundo estaban expectantes, esperando el comienzo de la batalla.

Y cuando llegó a cero… no necesitaron escuchar el grito del anunciador para que comenzaran.

Rápidamente el Lancelot se movió entre sus oponentes con pasmosa agilidad, Emil estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de condiciones, su experiencia previa le indicaba que entre más rápido atacara mejor.

Sin saber que sus enemigos tenían otro plan en mente…

En un departamento de Tokio se discutía acaloradamente, Gino Weinberg trataba por todos los medios de no "matar" a un antiguo colega.

Kaname Ougi, ex primer ministro de Japón miraba aburrido como Shinichiro Tamaki era extrangulado por Gino, el joven había hecho gala de toda su paciencia, pero ciertamente Tamaki no era alguien muy inteligente en sus comentarios.

Ya… ya, Gino no es necesario que mates a Tamaki – trato de apaciguar el antiguo segundo al mando de los black knights – En parte es cierto lo que dice –

Me duele admitirlo… pero quizás tenga razón – Gino aflojo un poco el agarre de Tamaki – pero eso sería inaudito.

Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos ya que momentos atrás, Tamaki había hecho el comentario de que la seguridad britana había decaído en la época de paz.

Sugiriendo que alguien en los puestos más altos esta complotando en contra de la reina.

Y que todo apuntaba al esposo de Nunnally.

A Gino no le agradaba mucho la idea, ya que demostraba su incompetencia como jefe de seguridad britana, mantener a salvo a un reino era un trabajo agotador, y el creyó que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Pero comenzó a dudar cuando su hermana terminó en el hospital.

Sabía que le vigilaban, así que se movió a un terreno más amigable, y Japón lo era, a pesar de que estuvo relativamente muy poco tiempo en los Black Knights, les tenía mucha confianza.

Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kallen, Villeta y Anya miraban con atención la pantalla de alta definición de Gino, estaban absortas con el primer combate del torneo. Ougi rio un poco al ver como su hijo miraba con la misma fascinación y devoción de su madre.

Debía admitir que esto era mejor que una guerra, aunque era prácticamente lo mismo.

Maldición… como pudo caer en eso – grito Kallen mostrando enfado y frustración – estaba más claro que el agua.

Es cierto… pero no hay una regla en contra de ello – exclamo Anya, mientras observaba con atención el monitor.

El pequeño Naoto observaba con extrañeza a la amigas de su mamá, el niño jalo gentilmente del vestido de su madre.

Mamá… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – el niño miro interrogante a su madre quien amablemente le puso en su regazo – Al parecer están haciendo trampa al joven Emil… Naoto – soltó Vileta mientras sonreía dulcemente a Naoto.

Debe de ser algo malo – dijo el niño sin más.

Gino y Ougi suspiraron ante la bizarra escena, ambos susurraron al unísono.

-"Al menos no se trata de telenovelas"-

Emil comenzaba a tragarse el deseo de insultar a su jefe técnico, quien amablemente le recordó el hecho de caer en una trampa. Sus oponentes habían improvisado una táctica para acorralarlo. Como si fuese un verdadero principiante, cayó en su treta.

[Emil… temo informar lo precaria de nuestra situación]- la computadora comenzó a soltar lo mal que la estaban pasando – [ Si continuamos así… tendremos una posibilidad del 95% de ser eliminados]-

Arthur… gracias por decirme que soy un idiota y de señalar lo evidente…- Emil parecía exasperarse - ¿cómo rayos fue que caí en algo tan simple?

El resto de los participantes comenzó a girar en círculos alrededor del Lancelot Ange, cubriendo toda posibilidad de retirada, lentamente levantaron sus rifles preparando lo que sería una masacre unilateral. Los disparos salieron de las armas provocando estruendosas explosiones.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y una desconcertante nube de humo se alzó donde debería estar el Lancelot. Una a una, las arma comenzaron a ser bajadas, los pilotos dentro de la maquinas se relajaron, nada podía haber sobrevivido a aquel fuego cruzado, por muy poderosa que sea la maquina, los escudos blaze luminous tenían un límite de impacto.

Muy en lo alto de los palcos un par de niños estaban asustados, no era justo que el trabajo de sus padres terminara así, Nathan apretaba la mano de su hermana, Euphi simplemente correspondió el gesto.

Ambos niños miraron a la pareja de adultos que les acompañaban, miraban con la misma conmoción que el resto de los espectadores.

Lloyd miró a los niños con una sonrisa que infundía confianza.

Niños… no se preocupen, se necesitaría un Fleija para destruir a mi bebe – el científico constructor de knightmare frames comentó con aires de autosuficiencia.

Cada una de las maquinas se alejaba para encararse mutuamente, habían logrado su objetivo, eliminando a la única maquina que podría ganarles, ahora simplemente necesitaban sobrevivir para obtener una oportunidad de pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Un inoportuna corriente de aire les hizo saber la cruel realidad, en medio de un pequeño cráter, causado por las pequeñas explosiones, se encontraba el Lancelot Ange, los cristales de los antebrazos habían permitido la liberación de los escudos de dispersión msv, creando una barrera protectora alrededor del aquella unidad.

Más de uno musitó improperios en contra del Caballero blanco, sentían que la leyenda revivía a cada segundo del torneo.

¿Cómo carajos sobrevivo esa cosa? – grito uno de los pilotos a través del altavoz de su máquina –

No lo sé… pero debe de estar al límite de su filler – habló otro encarando al caballero blanco- no podrá resistir una oleada más.

Sin necesidad de asentir, todas las maquinas se abalanzaron sobre el Lancelot, desconociendo que esa simple acción desataría al mismo demonio.

En lanzadera del Lancelot, Cecile no sabía que sentir, duda, angustia, temor… era un mar de emociones que creyó haber olvidado, y solamente las sentía cuando Suzaku salía a combatir durante su vida como Knight of Round, y también las experimento cuando su esposo participaba en misiones riesgosas durante la guerra de separación.

Takahiro apretó suavemente el hombro de su mujer, odiaba verla así, con un simple gesto intentaba transmitirle confianza. Algo que él quizás también necesitaba.

Todo el mundo se alegró cuando vieron al Lancelot salir sin ningún rasguño, algo andaba mal demasiado mal.

Un par orbes esmeraldas; que eran las cámaras principales del Lancelot, brillaron amenazadoramente, el crujir de los servos no se hizo esperar y las llantas de los landspinner chirrearon al contacto con el suelo.

Aquel caballero blanco se hizo un borrón de repente, más de uno ahogo un grito de sorpresa, y un sonoro clic se escucho en el estadio.

Las hojas de los slash harken, sobresalían de las manos del Lancelot, sin detenerse, arremetió en contra de un Vanguard que inútilmente alzó su mejor defensa, las manos del Lancelot partían el escudo msv como si nada, alcanzando a la desprotegida unidad.

En un intento vano, el Vanguard trató de crear distancia entre ambas maquinas, pero era demasiado tarde, la mano dorada del Lancelot alcanzó su cabeza, lentamente comenzó a hacer presión, y esta termino por ceder ante el poderoso agarre.

El sonido del metal siendo aplastado estremeció a más de uno en el estadio, sin piedad alguna arrancó la cabeza de su base, mientras que los cables eléctricos, ópticos e hidráulicos cedían ante la acción.

La presión del aceite hizo que el líquido saliera disparado hacia los cielos, manchando de carmín la blanca armadura del Lancelot.

Dentro de las cabinas del resto de los participantes, cada uno de los pilotos; sintió como un extraño escalofrió les recorrió la espalda. Una escena inolvidable, propia de un psicópata de una película de terror. Lentamente el Lancelot comenzó a volverse hacia el resto.

La maquina blanca emitía una extraña aura, los brazos caían hacia los lados sin vida.

Todos estaban expectantes, ninguno se atrevía a moverse.

Dentro de la cabina del Lancelot Ange, los ojos de Emil estaban sin vida, su voz una y otra vez repetía una misma frase.

"**Anna lo siento".**


End file.
